


It's Not a Love Story

by disarmlow



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Adam is sort of a plot device but I actually love him in the comics, Angst, Asexual Jughead Jones, Beggie slowish burn, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Jealous Archie Andrews, Jealous Reggie Mantle, Jealousy, My first Beggie fic, Or so Reggie thinks, Reggie Mantle is a treasure, Riverdale AU, Smut, Teen angst abounds, This has 100x more Reggie than Riverdale ok, Unrequited Crush, non canon to Riverdale, so AU Riverdale if you don't read the comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmlow/pseuds/disarmlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Handsome Adam Chisholm turns Betty's head. Archie isn't happy....and neither is Reggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. we all need the clowns to make us smile

**Author's Note:**

> My absolute first Beggie fic. I've never written the Archie universe before but you guys have inspired me! Check out OriginalCeeNote her Beggie slays me!
> 
> Don't take it easy on me. I crave criticism. I don't know if anyone will read this. It will be a multichapter.
> 
> **note added for new readers
> 
> I began writing this before Riverdale came out so it isn't canon to that series - aka Jason Blossom is alive and well, and Polly isn't pregnant. 
> 
> Also, Juggie is asexual in this, sorry - it's just the way I've always seen him.
> 
> The kids are in their senior year, so all 18 or very close, so I didn't tag Underage. Thanks for reading!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a day like any other.

_we all need the clowns to make us smile_

* * *

 

It was a day like any other. They were huddled around Archie's locker, talking about the upcoming football game and the girls who had made varsity cheer and how short their skirts would be this year.

“Better not be too short,” Moose said tersely, glancing over at the gaggle of girls which included his girlfriend, Midge.

 _Probably not as short as the dress she wore when I took her for a spin in my Lexus last night_ , Reggie thought, but wisely didn't say.

Moose Mason outweighed the lean, tall teenager by fifty pounds, and stuck to Midge like glue. During football season, the linebacker was at practice more often and Reggie slid in a date with his girl a few times a week, just for the hell of it. Which is why Reggie Mantle did most things.

The girls drew closer and Reggie took a moment to appreciate that they hadn't started wearing fall clothes just yet. It was 65 degrees outside and long tan legs were everywhere.

They were speaking in hushed tones as they approached the boys, tottering now and then.  
  
Reggie leaned against the lockers as Veronica, always the leader, walked up in her Jimmy Choos and miniskirt, her raven hair curled professionally and her makeup flawless as ever.

“What's the word, Ronnie? You gals dishing about my biceps again?” He raised a dark eyebrow and flexed his right arm in his tight black t-shirt.

Veronica rolled her eyes but he was pleased at how her eyes lingered for a moment. Before she could retort, Midge spoke up.

“Not you, knucklehead.” She gestured across the hall. “Him.”

The swoon in her voice put a scowl on Moose's face. He clenched his jaw, which was sprinkled with blonde stubble.

Reggie faked a yawn but looked where she was pointing and saw a new kid with dark auburn hair and none of Archie’s trademark freckles. He was good looking enough, Reggie guessed, and the novelty of him being new had the girls all interested, but more important to Reggie was the girl the new kid was obviously flirting with.

Her golden curls flowed down her back and she was wearing a pair of jean shorts that cupped her heart shaped ass perfectly. The new kid had his arm above her head, leaning in close and grinning at her, teeth all pearly white.

Reggie knew all the girls in school! How had this blonde buxom beauty escaped him?

“Is that…is that Bets?” Reggie's longtime redheaded friend/rival opened his mouth as if shocked.  
  
Holy shit! Betty Cooper, wearing those shorts? Reggie had to admit he was impressed. Oh, Betty had always been cute as a button, and a great second string gal to take to Pop's when his plans fell through, but he'd never before noticed the body hiding underneath her modest wardrobe.

“Yeah. That bitch,” Ronnie said, her tone admiring rather than bitchy. “No one can get a word in edgewise. He sat next to her in homeroom and ever since…” she gestured to them, and Reggie saw the new kid brush a blonde curl from Betty's face, and she blushed and tucked her head.

Reggie frowned involuntarily. Not that he was jealous, mind you, but Betty was a sweet girl, and really, this kid was too much.

“Who the hell does he think he is, stepping in on my girl?” Archie's pale, freckled face was turning a alarming shade of red.

“Your girl?” Veronica snapped at Archie.

Archie had the sense to tuck his head. “Aw, you know what I mean, Ronnie.”

“Do I? Consider our date tonight off, Archie Andrews!” She walked off in a huff, clutching her books to her ample chest.

Reggie smirked at Archie, but his mind was elsewhere. He kept watching Betty’s face, the soft blush on her cheeks and the sparkle in her sky blue eyes, and some part of him clenched.  
  
He knew what that kid was thinking. He was thinking he'd like to know what those plump pink lips looked like around his cock. Reggie's stomach churned.

Sure, he'd kissed Betty a couple of times, copped a feel during one of their movie dates, and she'd been receptive for a few minutes before pulling away, laughing and teasing him. She wasn't pulling away now.

Reggie shrugged. That's Archie’s problem, he told himself. But he kept watching, and when the new kid dropped his head and kissed Betty, he turned to face the locker and clenched his fists.  
  
Archie lost it, and Reggie was glad for the distraction.

* * *

 

“Betty! Bets!”

Betty's head snapped toward the sound of her beloved's voice. Archie was walking quickly toward her, his face set and unreadable. She beamed at him as he approached, and then realized he wasn't even looking at her, but at her new friend. Her new, tall, handsome, ripped friend. Betty inwardly giggled as she realized Archie was jealous.

Well, about time he knows how it feels! She thought, and boldly wrapped an arm around her hot friend’s narrow waist. He grinned down at her, mimicking her gesture, and his big hand on the bare skin of her hip where her short ride up sent a tingle through her.

“Hey Archie. This is Adam Chisholm. He just transferred from Greendale.”

Archie looked like he might have a coronary. Adam held his hand out to Archie, and Archie pumped it once, too polite to refuse.

He turned his blue eyes to Betty. His voice was soft. “He getting fresh with you, Bets?”

Betty had a moment of sympathy. His eyes looked pained and panicked. Them she remembered getting stood up for Veronica less than 12 hours ago and hardened.

“Not as fresh as I might let him get tonight at the movies,” she said, and was shocked at her boldness.

Archie looked at her as if she'd punched him in the gut.

Guiltily, she looked up at Adam, whose hand had tightened on her hip. He was beaming at her, his green eyes sparking.

“And here I thought this transfer was going to be a disaster! I meet this goddess during first period and she asks me out! I must have died and gone to heaven.”

Betty blushed at his praise, but gosh, he was handsome. She forgot about Archie for a split second until he spoke.

“I thought we were going bowling tonight, Betty Spaghetti,” he said, his tone pleading.

He hadn’t called her Betty Spaghetti since they were 10. Again, Betty focused on the crying she'd done when he called her to say he had a flat tire, only to spot his jalopy at the movies later that night.

“Guess my plans changed. Kinda like your 'flat tire' last night.”

Archie’s shoulders slumped. “Text me later?”

Adam's hand slipped to her lower back, kneading there, and Betty lost her train of thought. “Huh? Oh sure, Arch. See you later.”

Adam followed her to her next class, hand on her back, and Archie watched as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to him to plant a kiss on her laughing mouth.

* * *

 

Reggie watched this scene with equal parts amusement and unbidden, unchecked jealousy. He could admit that he had a bit of a selfish streak. They didn't call him Mr. Ego for nothing! He wanted all the girls' attention.

But he’d never felt quite as jealous as right now. Betty was different than Midge and Ronnie. She didn't open her legs when he put a hand on her thigh like Midge or grab his crotch during a makeout session like Veronica.

Not that he minded the girls sexual advances or thought them loose or anything, but he couldn't tease them like he did Betty. He couldn't pull Veronica's ponytail or cause the water fountain to squirt Midge because they got mad and rebuffed him.

“Oh, you cad!” Betty would sigh, but she was smiling all the while.

Reggie suddenly had a memory of going parking with Betty after Archie blew her off for the fourth time in a week.

They’d talked and talked for hours and right before curfew he made her laugh and then kissed her smiling mouth.

She had ended up straddling his lap, her mouth soft and yielding but her tongue hot and searching. He'd put both his hands on her ass and she sighed, her voice deep and sexy, “Oh, you cad, Reggie,” and his cock, already rock hard from her mouth and her body, twitched and he surged up beneath her, finding her center hot and oh so soft, only his designer jeans and her silk panties under her skirt (pink, he noticed) separating him from her hot folds.

She'd gasped, startled, and a delicious blush started at her cleavage and then warmed her face. “We gotta get home! It's almost midnight.” She was almost whispering, and avoiding his eyes.

She scrambled off him to the passenger seat and he didn't complain, but later that night he closed his eyes and thought of her husky sigh and the warmth of her body and he cried out “Betty” when he came.

Usually it was celebrities (hello Jennifer Lawrence!) he thought of when he was alone but that night, that husky sigh, the feel of her tight ass cupped in his palms…he thought of that night often.

So it was just biology, right? I’m a guy, Betty is a hot girl, smart and funny and gorgeous and with a body that won’t quit to boot….

Reggie stopped walking to class and stood stock still in the hall when he saw Adam and Betty just outside the broom closet that the janitor always left unlocked. Reggie had been in there with a dozen girls, but when he watched Betty pull Adam in and close the door, her plump lips curling up in a mischievous grin, he couldn't help but think of the one time he coaxed Betty in there himself.

“I'll give you the tour,” Reggie had said soberly. “There's cool stuff in there like a…broom. And a mop bucket!”

He was holding both her tiny hands, her nails subtly manicured. He pulled her against his chest and felt her heart beating fast.

Betty was laughing, always laughing, and he pulled her into the closet and kissed kissed kissed that smiling mouth until the bell rang and she ran out, still smiling.

Likely, the same thing Adam was doing right now.

Sour bile rose in his throat. He was jealous. Insanely jealous. Stomach churning, heart aching, want to break down a broom closet door jealous.

Reggie Mantle did not pride himself on honesty among his friends and acquaintances, but he was always honest with himself.

He's got the hots for Betty Cooper. He's got it bad.

In short, Reggie is in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is from "Faithfully" by Journey. I know, I know


	2. i've got things inside my head that even i can't face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're not a bad guy, you know."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is stupid long because I haven't updated in so long. Sorry guys. Chapter title is from David Bowie's "Janine"

Since Moose had football practice, Midge had ridden to Pop’s with him in his Lexus, wearing a flouncy skirt with no nylons or tights to hide her long, tanned legs. But Reggie hadn’t so much as placed his hand up on her thigh.

“Mantle, what is going on with you?” she said, her voice a mixture of annoyance and concern. He flashed her his patented rakish grin and ran a hand through his hair, which was stylishly ruffled.

“Nothing, babycakes. Just eager to get you alone.”

Midge had smiled coquettishly and she was mercifully silent until they pulled into the parking lot.

As Reggie was pulling his long legs out of the car, he heard her gasp.

“Who is that?” she almost whispered.

Reggie rolled these eyes. These chicks and their drama. He reluctantly turned his gaze to where she was looking and saw a blonde step out of a shiny silver Audi. Reggie admired the girl more than the car, since her legs were tan and long as she swung out of the car. Blond curls covered her face, but Reggie recognized Betty Cooper in an instant.

He felt a warmth bloom in his chest. He hadn’t seen much of her in the last few months, except the few moments she’d waved at him while walking to class, arm in arm with her new ginger suitor. What was it with the Riverdale girls and redheads?

Speak of the devil, Adam came around the corner of his Audi. Which he parked backwards into the parking space like a douche, Reggie thought, his skin turning hot at the way Adam put his hand on the small of her back, leading her into Pop’s.

“Bets!” Midge squealed. “Your hair is so pretty when it’s out of that ponytail!”

Which was a backhanded compliment in Reggie’s opinion, but Betty just smiled at her.

“Thanks, Midge.”

“Is this your new boyfriend?” Midge asked, sounding uncharacteristically innocent.

Betty blushed down her neck and Reggie couldn’t help but wonder if the blush reached down between her blouse, between her perfect, apple sized breasts, and maybe if it hid hickeys.

The thought made his stomach roll, and he must have looked pale because Betty placed a hand on his shoulder. An electric shock ran up his arm, and Reggie briefly wondered if they could see that his hands were inexplicably shaking.

Adam grinned, showing off white teeth and dimples. “I’d like to think so,” he said, and pulled Betty to him, away from Reggie, his hand on her hipbones.  
  
Reggie looked away when Adam went in for a kiss, but he saw it in his peripheral vision and it made his blood boil.

He excused himself and fled to the bathroom, where he splashed cold water on his face, which felt flushed.

He looked in the mirror, mussing his hair just so. “Get it together, Mantle,” he mumbled to his reflection. “She’s just a girl.”

A girl who he’d once had his palm against the front of her pink silk panties. A girl who had moaned against his mouth when he’d cupped one of her breasts.

Unbidden, he remembered something decidedly less sexual about Betty Cooper.

He’d been proud of the B he’d gotten on his midterm essay in senior English, because it was a subject he had actually put some effort into. He’d even read the book, Great Expectations, which had turned out to be interesting enough that he hadn’t just read the cliffnotes.

His father had been drinking scotch when Reggie knocked on the door to his father’s home office.

Cigar smoke hung in the air. “Dad?” he’d said, hesitantly.

“Make it quick, son. I’ve got a conference call in 20 minutes.”

Wordlessly, Reggie had handed over his midterm essay.

His father glanced at it once, giving it no more than a second glance, and said, “B’s don’t get you into Harvard, boy.”

Reggie felt something rise in his chest. “I thought-“

“Mantles don’t think, Reginald. They do. You’ve got to be a man of action.”

Reggie stood there a few more minutes, watching his father sip his scotch and focus his eyes on the computer screen.

His face feeling hot, Reggie closed the door softly and made a beeline for the front door. On the way by the foyer, he glimpsed his mother sitting on the leather couch, snoring softly, surely passed out from her endless supply of Valium.

He took his father’s Rolls Royce without asking and drove aimlessly through the near empty streets of Riverdale. He swung by the liquor store, where Chuck’s older brother worked, and slid him a $50 to let him buy a couple of six packs.

He found himself at the park, and as he approached the swings, he saw Betty on one of them, not swinging, just sitting with her head down.

He sat on the swing next to her, swinging lightly without letting his feet touch the ground.

He wordlessly handed her a beer.

She took it, cracked it open, and took a long swig. She looked up at him with shiny blue eyes. Wiping her face, she said, “Are you ok, Reg?”

His heart skipped a beat when she reached for his hand but he held it anyway. Her skin was soft.

“I’m supposed to be asking you that, Bets,” he said, but his voice cracked, and part of him wanted to tell a joke, but he couldn’t seem to get it out.

She didn’t ask him to talk about it. She didn’t ask him what was wrong. She just took his hand again and squeezed it, and they sat there in silence.

He drove her home because she’d drunk three beers to his one, and she was tipsy, her eyes half lidded and her head lolling against the seat.

“Reggie,” she said, and her voice wasn’t slurred, just soft.

“Yeah, Bets?”

“You’re not a bad guy, you know.”

Reggie chuckled, and although he’d meant it to be light, it ca  
me out bitter, low in his throat.

“Underneath all the bravado, all the Mr. Ego stuff, you’re really a good person.”

Reggie had a lump in his throat when he answered her. “Those Coronas really did a number on you, Cooper.”

“Nah. I’ve always thought so, you know. Ever since we were kids. You used to pull my hair and make fun of me for my knock off clothes, but when I sprained my ankle during cheerleader practice in junior high, you carried me to the nurse’s office.”

“I did? Must have been an off day,” he said dismissively.

They had pulled into her driveway, now. He turned to tell her goodbye, and he wanted to thank her but he didn’t know how. He wanted to tell her that her hand in his had made his father’s indifference hurt less, but he didn’t know how to say that. He didn’t know how not to be Mr. Ego. He was trying to think of a quip when he locked eyes with her.

They weren’t half lidded, now, but shining and so blue it hurt his heart to look at them.

She leaned in toward him and put her mouth on his and her lips were so soft. The kiss was chaste but sweet, and he felt heat behind his eyes.

“You don’t have to be who everyone thinks you are, Reggie Mantle. You can be whoever you want. You can be that boy who sat with me in the nurse’s office until my mom came. You wiped my tears away with your thumbs and told me I was tough and I could get through this. Do you remember?"

 Reggie didn’t want to answer her, but her eyes made it impossible not to. “I remember, Bets.”

“Don’t lose that boy, Reg. He was the best.” She smiled at him, flashing her straight, white teeth, and got out of the car.

* * *

 

When he went back into Pops, Betty was standing there, waiting for him. “You sick?”

“Nah, doll. Just admiring my reflection.” He said, running a hand through his hair rakishly.

Betty rolled her eyes, but her lips were turning up at the corners.

Reggie started toward the gang, but Betty took his hand. He turned towards her.

She was biting her lips, which was doing things to his groin.

“What’s up, Cooper?”

“I need your help,” she said.

He stood silently, waiting.

She was blushing again, and biting her lip, and he wanted to take that full bottom lip in his mouth, push her against the wall hear her moan.

He stood stock still, ignoring his impulses.

There was an awkward moment where she didn’t speak either, just looked at him, and then she averted her eyes and said in an almost whisper. “I want you to teach me –“

Reggie chuckled. “You’re the tutor, Bets.”

“No, not like that. I want you to teach me about….sex.”


	3. my homework was never quite like this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie gets an opportunity.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” The words were out of his mouth before he could register what they would mean to her.

Betty turned away, her cheeks aflame. “Don’t make fun, Reggie,” she said, softly.

Making fun was the last thing he’d meant to do, but his chest felt tight when she wouldn’t look at him.

He grasped her chin in the palm of his hand and forced her eyes up to his.

“Hey,” he leaned down, close enough to kiss her, but her blue eyes were liquid with tears and he just smiled at her. It was surely a far cry from his normal Mantle smirk, but he did his best. 

“Bets, I’m not making fun. I was just…surprised.”

“I’m not a blushing virgin, Reggie,” she snapped, jerking away from him. 

He took in a ragged breath, but managed to contain his feelings on the matter of whether or not Betty Cooper was a virgin. “Then why do you need a teacher?”

Betty let out a sharp breath, shuffling her feet, obviously uncomfortable. “Well, I just….there’s only ever been Archie and it’s not like-“

“Not like he’s an expert?” Reggie couldn’t help but take a stab at his rival.

“I didn’t mean that! I just – I shouldn’t have asked.” She muttered, taking a few steps backward.

Reggie grabbed her hand, and shivered when her short nails scratched the inside of his palm. “Betty, I’m sorry,” he said evenly, looking at her with what he hoped was a genuine smile. 

“I should have been more diplomatic.”

That drew a surprised snorting laugh out of her. “I could use many words to describe you, Reggie Mantle, and diplomatic would not be on that list.”

“All right, so cut me some slack!” He realized he was still holding her hand and squeezed it lightly before letting it go. 

“So why the sudden interest in my sexual knowledge? Is it this Aaron guy?” 

“Adam,” She corrected, exasperated. She crossed her arms beneath her breasts, inadvertently displaying her cleavage, and Reggie’s jaw clenched with the effort it took him not to dart down to look.

“Adam,” he said. “You really like him, Bets?” He managed, hoping the strain didn’t show through in his voice. He felt like he had a fever, shaken somehow, and it wasn’t something he could put his finger on.

“Yeah, I do, Reg. A lot. And he’s not from around here. He’s…experienced.”

His first instinct was to ask her how she knew, how far they’d gone, as if that information would have any good effect whatsoever on the fire that seemed to be burning in his chest. He swallowed, trying to rid himself the lump in his throat, and ran a hand through his hair.

“What do you mean by teach you, Bets? What does that entail? Lessons?” He chuckled low in his throat, the thought of being Betty’s sexual tutor mercifully moving the fire in his chest to a lower area.

Betty bit her bottom lip and looked up through her lashes at him, and he felt that lower, too. He moved toward her, placing his hand at the small of her back. Her skin felt hot beneath his palm, and he steered her toward a back booth at Pop’s, away from the prying eyes of the Riverdale High denizens populating the restaurant.  
When they were sitting across from each other, Betty let out another breath and looked at him. He was leaning across the booth, his elbows on the table, watching her. 

“We’ve been dating for a while, and of course we’ve done pretty much everything but-“

Reggie fidgeted at that, but maintained his composure. “But you’re afraid to go all the way? I don’t know if I can help with that, Bets-“

“I’m not afraid!” she snapped. “I just…I don’t want to come off like a hick, you know? Like I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow. “Do you know what you’re doing?”

Betty sighed, obviously frustrated. “I know what I’m doing with Archie and the boys around Riverdale, but I don’t know about this. This is…different.”

Reggie was uncharacteristically silent for a moment. He asked the question before he could decide if it was really something he wanted to know. “How is it different?”

“I never thought I’d want anyone but Archie, you know, that way.”

He was tempted to ask if she’d ever wanted him in their backseat excursions, but that wasn’t something he had the right to ask. He wasn’t her boyfriend, for Christ’s sake, despite the kisses he’d stolen and cops he’d felt over the years. Still, he felt hurt by the remark. He was a prideful boy, after all. He didn’t lie to himself and imagine it was all about pride, as if Veronica or Midge could say something similar and it would cause the same ache, but it wasn’t as if he owned her.

“You mean sexually?” 

Betty rolled her eyes. “God, is that all you boys think about?”

Reggie shrugged in response, and allowed himself a look at her cleavage, her lightly tanned, full breasts straining upward.

Betty let out a low and somehow insanely sexy chuckle. “Not sexually, Reg. I mean I might be falling in love with him.”

Reggie coughed to cover the fact that he had mostly stopped breathing at her words. He suddenly felt adrift, like he was outside himself somehow, away from the sick feeling in his guts and the ache in his heart over his childhood friend falling for someone other than freckled Archie Andrews.

He found himself in a unique position, here. She was asking for his help, in a way that maximized his possibility for manipulation. But manipulating Betty Cooper had about as much draw as cutting off his own hand. His first thought was to tell her no, to not put himself in this position where he would continue to feel this way, but he found her blue eyes looking at him, earnest and curious, and he couldn’t resist his nature.

“I can teach you to spin him like a top, Bets. I can teach you just what makes him want you, and more.”

Betty leaned forward and placed a hand on his forearm. She leaned close, and all he could look at was her full, pouty mouth. She parted her lips and he leaned towards her. Just as their mouths were about to meet, she moved her hand away and slumped back in the booth, smirking at him.

“When do we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title comes from "Hot for Teacher" by Van Halen, because OF COURSE IT DOES
> 
> This story is becoming its own animal. I'm just going where it tells me to.


	4. me looking at you; you looking at me; it's always the same it's just a shame that's all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So many things were changing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Riverdale on CW is pretty good, you guys. But there's a big lack of Reggie Mantle, and I hope that'll change as the season goes on. I'm trying to do a bit of a mix of the characters from the comics we all know and love and the new show - but I'm trying to stay a little classic with the language, even though it's set in modern times. You guys let me know if that's too jarring. Thank you for all your comments! They really inspire me.

Between college applications, football practice, and finals, Reggie had a lot on his mind the next week after Betty made her proposition.

In spite of all his obligations, Betty Cooper’s blue eyes as she leaned over the counter at Pop’s, her plump pink lips inches from his, occupied 90% of his thoughts.

She hadn’t spoken to him much, just a “Hi, Reggie!” in the halls, being dragged along hand in hand with her new redheaded suitor. He’d wave, smile his patented Mantle smirk, ignoring the rock in his stomach.

At the end of football practice, ten days after they spoke at Pop’s (not that he was counting) he heard his iphone ding with a text message.

_Hey Reg! Are you free tonight for a lesson? :)_

Reggie’s heart jumped into his throat, and he rubbed at it, as if to dislodge the lump there. Betty Cooper, who he’d known since she wore her hair in pigtails and had constantly scraped knees, wanted him to teach her about sex. Sex with someone new. Someone exciting. Someone who wasn’t him.

In all the years that he’d known her and dated her occasionally, Reggie had never thought he’d have a sliver of a chance with her. He didn’t even know he wanted a chance with _her_. She was head over heels for Archie Andrews, even more so than the other girls of Riverdale who flocked around him.

So many things were changing.

He texted her back after waiting 20 minutes and deleting three responses.

_My folks are out of town for a few days. Meet me at 7 at the mansion._

He made an excuse about studying for a Chemistry test and went home without showering. As he was getting ready, he wondered why he was anxious, shaking, dropping the expensive shampoo. He kept his phone in the bathroom near the shower just in case she texted back.

_See you then!_

Finally. He felt both relieved and afraid.

He slicked his hair back with wax and looked in the mirror. “You are Reggie Mantle. You’re great at this subject. It’s only Betty.”

When the doorbell rang, he thought he might be having a heart attack.

He opened the door and she had her hair down again, goddamnit, those gold curls long and bouncing around her breasts.

She was wearing cutoff jeans and a tanktop, causal.

He looked down at his tailored slacks and silk shirt, and felt embarrassed and overdressed. This wasn’t a charity ball, for god’s sake. What was wrong with him?

She put her hand on his shoulder and kissed his cheek. “Thanks for this, Reg. I’m really anxious about Adam.”

“No reason to be anxious, doll,” he said easily, not even thinking, the words coming out of his mouth as if he’d rehearsed them. “Guys are easy. He’ll be salivating just looking at you.”

Betty blushed. Reggie briefly wondered if the blush went down between those perfect apple sized breasts.

He took her hand, ignoring the skip in his heartbeat when she curled her fingers into his.

“Let’s get a drink.”

“Yes,” Betty said sounding relieved.

Reggie smirked at her. “I won’t bite, Bets. Not unless that’s what you’re into.”

Betty smacked his shoulder playfully. “Stop teasing me and make me a Redbull and vodka.”

Reggie saluted her. “Yes ma’am. Right away.”

Two drinks and an hour later, Betty leaned over to put her head on his shoulder on the barstool.

“It must be nice to live in a place with it’s own bar,” she said.

Reggie shrugged. “It’s ok. At least they buy the good stuff.”

“Hey Reg?” She lifted her head.

He looked at her and he couldn’t speak. The vodka had softened her face somehow, and her blue eyes looked liquid and dreamy. Her lips turned down at the corners though, and automatically Reggie put his hand on her face.

“What’s wrong, doll?”

Betty lowered her eyes, tears forming at the edges of her long, black lashes. When she spoke it was a whisper. “Why would Adam love me if Archie never did?”

 “Oh, Bets.”

Reggie put his arms around her, awkwardly since they were sitting on barstools. Her face felt hot and wet on his chest. He felt something swell in his heart, something he hadn’t known he could feel.

She pulled away, looking up at him. “I know what you all think of me,” she said, her voice stronger. “Innocent Betty Cooper. Goody Two Shoes. Good for a couple dates. She’ll let you cop a feel or steal a kiss, but at the end of the day, she’s a tease.”

“What are you talking about, Bets? No one thinks that.”

“That’s what I heard them say, Reggie. I heard Archie tell Adam that this morning.”

Anger rose in Reggie. “I’ll knock his block off! He’s just jealous, Bets. He wants you to himself. You’re the best thing that ever happened to him, and now that you’re seeing another guy, he knows that.”

Reggie wondered if he was speaking for Archie or himself.

Betty sniffled and wiped at her eyes. She chuckled. “Adam pushed him in the dirt.” She smiled up at Reggie. “All this time, my whole life, I thought I was destined to be Betty Andrews. Maybe I’m just destined to be plain old Betty Cooper.”

Reggie grinned at her. “I’ll tell you a secret, if you promise to keep it between me and you?”

Betty looked up at him curiously. “You know I can keep a secret, Reg. I’m not Ronnie.”

He put his mouth close to her ear and whispered, “I like plain old Betty Cooper.”

Reggie had never understood the expression that a smile could light up a room until he saw the one Betty gave him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from Phil Collin's "That's All." 
> 
> There may or may not be a little smut in the next chapter. I'm going for slow burn, but not too slow. ;)
> 
> PS - There DEFINITELY will be a little smut in the next chapter. Who am I kidding?


	5. It's physical; only logical; you must try to ignore that it means more than that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reggie did not mean for this to happen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really long and finally, in the fifth chapter, is the smut! 
> 
> Reggie is just lost, you guys, I love it. 
> 
> I've had some family stuff going on so I'm sorry my updates are slow but they're pretty long, anyway.
> 
> Thanks if you're still reading! Love you guys!

Reggie did not mean for this to happen. 

Maybe it was the RedBull and vodka. He’d definitely had more than he’d meant to, and although Betty was only three drinks in, she was a small girl, and she didn’t drink often.  


Alcohol had been a very bad decision for this situation, but he had been so uncharacteristically nervous. Sweating under his arms like he was preparing for a speech or a big game.

So, between the alcohol and the “lesson,” Reggie found himself seated on his father’s expensive leather recliner, his hands gripping the arms so tightly that he was sure there’d be dents where his fingers had been.

Betty Cooper, wearing nothing but a lacy pink bra and matching panties, translucent now from their excursion to the pool after three drinks, water beading on her apple shaped breasts, straddled him, legs snug on either side of his thighs, leaned over him with shining blue eyes and her pink lips turned up at the corners.

Reggie Mantle closed his eyes, regretting all his life decisions up to this point. He had absolutely no control over the lower half of his body, but he stayed stock still, ignoring every teenage hormone induced instinct to surge upward and meet the apex in those lacy pink panties with his rock hard cock.

“Reg?” Betty’s voice wasn’t slurred, but teasing.

“Yes, Bets?” He said stonily, not daring to open his eyes to see her leaning over him, close enough to kiss those plump pink lips of hers.

“You’re supposed to be teaching me this position, remember?”

“Oh, I remember. Just give me a minute.”

Her voice changed from teasing to concerned. “You ok? Did you have too much to drink? I’ll get you some water…”

She began to move, attempting to get off him, and instinctively, Reggie clamped his hands on her hips and opened his eyes.

Betty made a small surprised sound, her eyes questioning and so blue in the dim lights they seemed to glow. 

She was farther away from him now, not close enough to kiss without making a visible effort, so Reggie relaxed a bit, his hands still on her hips but loosening his grip.

“I’m fine, doll. Don’t move a muscle, just yet.”

Betty half smiled at him. “Yes, sir.”

Reggie swallowed hard, her teasing retort shooting an ache through his groin. “So,” he started, his mouth inexplicably dry, “what exactly do you want to know?”

She shifted a bit on his lap and Reggie stifled a groan. “I don’t know. I’m not very good on top, I don’t think. Archie says—“

“I don’t give a fuck what Archie says,” Reggie almost growled, and was surprised at his tone.

Betty raised an eyebrow. Her hair had gotten a bit wet at the ends in the pool, and it curled in dark gold ringlets around the edges of her breasts, which Reggie was trying like hell not to stare at. He allowed himself a quick glance down her cleavage to her stomach, flat above the bellybutton but slightly rounded below, a perfect curve.

Reggie tried desperately not to think about Betty bouncing on top of his ginger rival, and Archie criticizing her? It made his head pound with rage.

“Well, it’s like this,” Betty started, and then trailed off, tucked her head, blush spreading across her cheeks and Reggie noticed, down between her breasts. 

He ached to kiss the spreading redness, but he remained still, his hands still loose around her hips. His head was spinning, and he couldn’t tell if it was from the Stoli or just the nearness of all this girl, this blushing peach skin, the golden curls and warm flesh under his hands, and eyes like the bluest sky. 

He felt like a fucking virgin. It isn’t as if this was the first time he’d had a girl on his lap in this very chair, wearing a lot less than either of them were.

Betty Cooper was something special, though, and becoming a revelation to Reggie Mantle.

He moved one hand from her hip and gripped her chin, forcing her to look at him. “What’s up, Bets?” he said, softly. 

“I know it’s stupid, but it’s weird talking about this stuff!”

Reggie chuckled. “Betty, I’ve known you since you were wearing pedal pushers and pigtails. You can tell me anything, Bets. You know me. I’m here to help.”

Betty flushed harder, but smiled at him, and he felt almost at ease in spite of the ache in his groin.

“See, Adam is a lot…bigger…than Archie, and I think it’d be easier on top.” She spat out in a rush, turning her eyes away.

Heat rushed into Reggie’s face and he growled low in his throat. He had just said that she could tell him anything, but good God he hadn’t wanted to know that.

He wished she hadn’t told him that they’d done “anything but,” because now he couldn’t stop imagining Betty’s plump pink lips around Adam’s massive prick, looking up at him with those too blue eyes.

His face was hot and he felt it spread to his chest, as if he’d just taken a shot of hard liquor, burning down his throat. He took in a ragged breath and tried to still the emotions that were running amok. 

Mr. Ego aside, Reggie had never felt this amount of jealousy. Something primal in his head kept yelling “mine, mine, mine” as if he had ever had any claim on this blond girl in his lap. As if there were ever anything more than kisses and touches and him being a backup for Archie.

Amazingly, his chest ached more than his groin, and he shifted, sitting up straighter in the leather chair, gripping the arms again, maybe tighter than before.

“Well, ok, so Aaron’s hung,” he spat out, his teeth gritted. 

“Adam, Reggie. You know his name is Adam.” Betty looked exasperated, but she put a hand on his chest, sitting up straighter.

“OK, ok, Adam.” Reggie did his best to banish any thoughts about Betty with Adam or Archie or really literally anyone, and looked at her.

“So, Bets, show me what you’ve got, and we’ll go from there.”

Betty flushed, but she smiled, open mouthed, showing him her perfect white teeth. 

Reggie had slept with at least a dozen girls around Riverdale, give or take, been inside them or face deep between their legs, made them moan and come back for more, but somehow felt woefully unprepared for Betty Cooper in her underwear, giving him what amounted to a lap dance. He was sorry that he’d stripped down to his boxers to get in the pool, because there was no way to hide his growing erection.

He set his jaw and tried to tell his libido to shut up.

Betty took a deep breath and then, suddenly, shifted her weight forward, and brought her pink panties in direct contact with his cock, only half hard now after their enlightening conversation about Adam Chisholm’s apparent donkey dick, and God, she was so hot in spite of the air conditioner and their wet clothes, so hot at her core that Reggie struggled not to surge up beneath her.

Then, her face was centimeters from his, and Reggie stopped thinking altogether.

There was a glint in her eyes that he’d seen from Veronica and Midge when they were teasing him, but it was unfamiliar in Betty’s kind blue eyes, and so fucking hot when she darted her tongue out to wet her lips.

His body screamed at him to kiss her, to move his hands from the armchair and grab her rounded ass, but he stayed stock still, his jaw aching because he was gritting his teeth.  
Then she moved against him, slow at first, her hips swiveling, and his mouth went dry and she tucked her head against his neck, her mouth there, her breath hot.

Reggie felt himself trembling.

She kissed his neck, her mouth so soft on his heated flesh, and he let out a low groan.

“Are you trying to kill me, Bets?” He managed, his voice hoarse.

She laughed, girlish and free, and surged upwards, pressing her groin to his, moving her hips slow to press herself up and down his length. Her golden hair was everywhere, teasing against his bare chest, and he watched her, his eyes on hers as she moved.

She was so goddamn beautiful it made his chest ache, her mouth slightly open and smiling, blue eyes shining.

Reggie felt something in his chest that he couldn’t name, and he did the stupidest thing he had probably ever done, hoping he could blame the booze later when she slapped him.  
He moved his hands from the arms of the chair and took her face in his hands.  
She stopped moving, her blue eyes confused, her core pressed against his, hot and wet from the pool, and before she could speak Reggie surged up and kissed her.

His mouth stilled on hers when he realized what he was doing and then her slim arms came around his neck and she pressed harder against him, letting out a little sigh against his mouth, and he kissed her again, his tongue slipping into her mouth and shifted his hips under her.

He moved his hands to the back of her head, her hair curling around his fingers, his mouth hot on hers. Without thinking, he moved one hand between them and slipped under her pink panties, and her hair was soft there too. He stilled for a moment, waiting for her to push him away, and when she canted her hips toward his hand he moaned against her mouth and for the first time his fingers slipped between her cleft and found her silky and wet, and worked her clit between his thumb and index finger, and she melted against him, the sexiest moan coming from her throat.

Then, Reggie Mantle with his hand on Betty’s mound, her button between his fingers, his hips surged up to meet her core and like a 12 year old he came in his boxers, moaning against her mouth, breathing through his nose so that he could keep kissing her, bucking his hips beneath her.

“Betty, Betty, oh Bets,” came out of his mouth, hoarse, when he broke the kiss, and he pulled her to him, tucking her head against his chest and his breath hot on her neck.

She was quiet but her hips were bucking underneath his hand and he was still slipping his fingers along her cleft, working her clit between his fingers.

She breathed out “Oh Reggie, fuck! You cad!” and the uncharacteristic curse made Reggie smile against her neck, still breathless from his climax.

He slid two fingers into her, and she gasped and convulsed around his fingers, breathing hard and still moving her hips against him, forcing his fingers deeper, moving slow and languid, breath hot against his neck. 

When she stilled, worry rushed over him like a wave, replacing the lust, and he took his hand away and put his arms around her, waiting for her to speak.

She was breathing hard, her face pressed against his neck, arms around the back of the chair, and instead of speaking she kissed his neck open mouthed and Reggie was half hard again in spite of his concern.

“Hey Bets?” he whispered in her ear, her hair soft against his face, still struggling to catch his breath.

Betty sighed against his neck, sending goosebumps all over his bare flesh. She clasped her hands around his neck and sat up, her blue eyes wide and soft, black lashes blinking as if she’d been asleep. 

Her mouth was swollen where he’d kissed her, and Reggie couldn’t speak, couldn’t stop looking at her.

He waited for her to yell at him, jump up and be embarrassed, but she just smirked at him, one edge of her mouth curling up.

“I guess Archie was wrong,” she said, and Reggie burst out a hoarse laugh and hugged her, so grateful that he hadn’t done something wrong, hurt her or manipulated her, as if he hadn’t wooed girls into bed with more.

Betty Cooper wasn’t any girl. She was something special, something rare, and Reggie’s chest ached just looking at her, still panting a bit and sweat beading on her shoulders. He took a breath through his nose and smelled her soft girlish scent mixed with sweat and sex, and thought that nothing could be more perfect.

The alcohol was making him emotional, he guessed, because he was terrified by what he wanted to say to her. He wanted to thank her, idiotically, thank her for her kindness and beauty and unbelievably sexy lapdance that made him come in his boxers, and he should be ashamed but he wasn’t, was somehow proud that he’d made her come with his fingers, and he wanted to tell her he’d teach her anything, everything, as long as she’d promise never to let fucking Adam Donkey Dick Chisholm near her again.

He wanted to tell her that she was perfect, just so fucking perfect, and he couldn’t teach her anything because he was utterly awed by her, suddenly, after years and years of teasing her, first pulling her pigtails and spitballs, and mean comments and then stolen kisses and trips to Pop’s where she’d put her hand in his and lean against him in the booth, laughing at something he said.

He wanted to tell her that he might be in love with her, and that scared him into dropping his hands back to the arms of the chair.

He looked down, unable to keep looking into those blue eyes without saying all the monumentally stupid things the vodka was making him want to say, and she grabbed his chin and forced his eyes up to hers.

“My parents think I’m staying at Ronnie’s,” she said, her voice a little hoarse.

Reggie didn’t even want to assume what that meant, so he stayed silent, just looking up at her, his jaw slack, unable to say a word.

“I don’t think either of us should drive,” she said, always responsible, always the good girl, but Reggie’s eyes dropped down to her breasts and the bra was almost transparent and he could see that her rosy nipples were hard and taut, straining against the material.

He took in a deep breath as she moved off him, stumbling a little, resting her hand against the chair.

She ran a hand through her curls.

Reggie felt anchored to the chair, waiting for her, uncharacteristically silent, Mr. Ego gone for the night along with any dignity he might have left after coming in his boxers like a virgin.

She smiled at him, and his chest ached. “That was a wonderful lesson, Mr. Mantle,” she said lightly.

Reggie swallowed hard and managed a smirk. “I feel like maybe you were the teacher this time, Bets.”

She laughed and it was like music. “I’m gonna hop in the shower. You got something I can sleep in?”

He sprang up from his chair to do her bidding, feeling strange, like the roles were suddenly reversed and she was the one seducing him.

He reluctantly left her in the living room and cleaned up in the bathroom. After scrubbing the come off his stomach and changing his boxers, he splashed water on his face which was still hot, and looked in the mirror, his brown eyes terrified. He spoke to himself, his voice low and hoarse.

“What in the hell are you going to do now, Mantle?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is of course "What's Love Got to Do With It" by the immortal Tina Turner.
> 
> Next chapter should be up later today, if you're still reading!


	6. what a wicked thing to say you never felt this way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His eyes were such a dark brown, like strong coffee with just a hint of cream, and Betty thought a girl could really get lost in them, if she wasn’t careful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut in the last chapter and now...angst.
> 
> I'm taking liberties with the canon, here, I hope that's ok. It's all so vague in the comics and Reggie is basically not even in Riverdale - I hope season 2 remedies that.

Betty Cooper was sitting on his bed, wearing nothing but a big Riverdale High sweatshirt that he’d pulled out of his closet. The collar was stretched out and slid down over one bare shoulder. Reggie tried not to look at her wet golden hair cascading down that tanned flesh. He was trying hard not to repeat their earlier encounter, however much he might want to.

She cocked her head at him. “You feeling all right, Reg? You’re drinking a lot more than usual.”

Reggie shrugged, knocking back the rest of his drink. “Just nice to have a night off. No football practice tomorrow, after all.”

 _Liar_ , he thought. He kept drinking because he didn’t want to feel responsible for the tightness in his chest when he looked in her blue eyes, or how perfect she’d felt melted against him, moaning against his neck…

He made himself another drink, after she declined one. As he padded back to the bedroom he noticed that she was looking at him a lot, almost quizzically.

He looked down at himself, bare chest and pinstripe pajama pants. “Did I grow a second head or something?”

Betty covered her mouth when she laughed, a habit that Reggie had only begun to notice.

He hated it because she was so adorable that he wanted to take that hand away and kiss her until her mouth was bruised.

He took a long drink, trying to blame it all on the vodka.

He asked the question even though he was sure he didn’t want to know the answer.

“So what is it about this Adam kid? Because he’s a ginger like Archie?”

It was snarky, sure, but so what? He was drunk, or at least that’s what he told himself.

Betty rolled her eyes, crossing her legs and giving Reggie a tantalizing flash of long, tanned thigh. He cleared his throat and sat down on the bed, covering his crotch with his pillow.

“Seriously! Tell me. I’m your teacher, you have to answer.” He gave some version of the patented Mantle smirk, even though his head was spinning and something low in his stomach churned, waiting for her answer.

Betty shrugged. “I don’t know….he’s handsome, of course, but it isn’t that.”

Reggie struggled not to ask her if it was his huge prick that attracted her, because that was vulgar and mean and just the burning in his chest talking.

“He’s a really good guy, you know? He does a lot of charity work and he treats me like…like…” she looked down at her hands, picking at her cuticles.

“Bets?” Reggie prodded.

When she looked up at him, her eyes were shiny with tears. “Like I matter,” she managed. “Like I’m his first choice, you know? He doesn’t even look at other girls.”

Reggie swallowed to rid himself of the lump in his throat. He discarded the pillow and scooted closer to her, taking her tiny hands in his. “Bets, you’ve always mattered to me,” he said, not even knowing what was going to come out of his mouth.

Betty smiled gratefully at him. “Boy, that Redbull and vodka sure makes you sweet, Reg.”

Reggie shook his head obstinately. “It’s not that, Betty. I’ve always-“ he stopped. What was he saying? What was he doing, holding her hands? Looking in her eyes? This was all very dangerous.

He cleared his throat and started again. “I’ve always thought Archie was the biggest idiot in Riverdale for treating you the way he does.”

Betty blushed a little and took her hands away, running them through her hair. “Well, I’m not worried about Archie Andrews anymore. Ronnie can have him. I mean it this time.” Her voice was strong, not breaking like usual when she declared she was done with Archie the thousand times before.

Reggie lifted his chin, proud of her. He couldn’t stop looking at her. The shape of her cheek, the shell of her tiny ear as her face was tilted away from him. Her long lashes fanning across her cheekbones as she looked down. He shook his head, feeling suddenly dizzy.

Betty looked up at him, concerned. “You sure you’re ok, Reg?”

“I don’t know,” he managed, and suddenly, stupidly, his eyes felt hot and full.

Betty put her hands on his shoulders and her hair brushing his face only made the ache in his chest worse.

“Why don’t you lie down?” She pushed lightly at his shoulders and he did her bidding, feeling too fuzzy and dizzy to do any different. The last three drinks were hitting him at once, since he had basically chugged them.

She pulled the comforter up to his waist and began to climb over him, as she was on the side of his bed that was against the wall.

He grabbed her around the waist and she squeaked in surprise.

“Don’t go, Bets.” He was sure his voice was slurred, but he didn’t care. He couldn’t bear thinking of her leaving now, sleeping on the couch when she’d been so close to him all night.

When he woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and his arms wrapped around 5’6 inches of Betty Cooper pressed against him, that was the last thing he remembered saying to her.

* * *

“Don’t go, Bets,” Reggie said, his arms tight around her waist, looking up at her with those dreamy brown eyes of his, and she’d smiled and leaned down to kiss his cheek. She moved his arms down to his sides.

He let her without protest and she swung her leg back over him and got under the comforter with him, lying on her side facing him and rested her head on her hand, propping herself up with her elbow so that she could look at him.

She was a bit worried about her old friend. He’d been acting so strange lately, so unlike the Mr. Ego he presented to the denizens of Riverdale.

She grinned at him as he turned over on his side to look at her. His almost blue black hair was just drying from the shower and it was tousled from the pillow, making him look boyish.

“Drunk is actually a good look on you, Mantle,” she said, bopping him on the nose with her index finger.

Betty would admit being a bit tipsy herself, although the “lesson” in the armchair and a cold shower had sobered her up considerably. She was a bit embarrassed about that, or maybe more guilty than embarrassed, because she could imagine that Adam would flip his lid if he ever got wind of it. Not that he ever would. Strangely, for all his bravado, Betty knew Reggie was never the type to kiss and tell.

Reggie frowned at her. Betty couldn’t help but giggle at him. Reggie Mantle, Mr. Ego himself, drunk off his ass and at the mercy of mousy Betty Cooper.

“I don’t like that Adam kid, Betty,” Reggie said, slurred and too loudly. He put his arm around her and it felt exceptionally heavy. Reggie had beefed up considerably their senior year, and he was drunk and loose.

“Of course you don’t. You don’t like anyone.”

“I like you,” he said earnestly. “C’mere.” He abruptly slid his arm around her waist and pulled her to him, making her yelp in surprise. Her arm was awkward under her head but Reggie put his forehead on hers and brushed his nose against hers and it was so sweet she didn’t want to move.

“What’s gotten into you, Reggie Mantle? What happened to Mr. Ego?”

He pulled back and lifted one broad shoulder in a shrug. “He hasn’t always been around, you know.”

His eyes were such a dark brown, like strong coffee with just a hint of cream, and Betty thought a girl could really get lost in them, if she wasn’t careful.

“Oh no?” she asked, distracted by his fingers trailing up and down her side. He’d somehow managed to sneak his hand underneath the big sweatshirt, and she hadn’t put her bra and underwear back on, and his hand moved down to the swell of her hip and then back up, right under her breast, and left a trail of goosebumps on her flesh.

“He didn’t come around until after Jilly died,” he said matter of factly, as if this wasn’t a bombshell.

Betty frowned and put a hand on his face, her thumb tracing his jawline. “Reggie, honey, who is Jilly?”

He took in a deep sigh, something rattling in his chest, and rolled over.

For a moment Betty thought he might be sick, and before she could reach out to touch his back, he rolled back over to her, so suddenly he almost headbutted her.

He had grabbed his wallet from the nightstand. He fumbled with it for a moment and then produced a faded and tattered picture.

Betty held it gently, sensing that it was important, and looked down to see a young Reggie, with tousled black hair, grinning and snaggletoothed, holding a baby in a pink bonnet.

“She was my sister,” Reggie said tonelessly.

Tears immediately sprang to Betty’s eyes. “Oh, Reggie.”

She threw herself on top of him, rolling him over by straddling his lap. She pressed her face against his neck, feeling stupid and selfish for crying when it was him that had lost his baby sister.

He put his arms around her, slowly, kept talking in a whisper near her ear. His arms grew tighter around her as he talked.

“I was nine when it happened. My parents didn’t talk about it, after, and I didn’t get to see her. I didn’t get to say goodbye. I used to talk to her all the time, when she was here. I’d go to her crib and tell her about my day. So when she was gone, I kept talking to her. Dad caught me one time and I thought he was going to hit me. He just walked away and locked himself in his study.”

Betty leaned up, wiping at her face, to look at him. His face was solemn, eyes dry if a little unfocused.

“I’m so sorry, Reggie. I never knew…”

Reggie wiped a tear away from her face with his thumb. “You’re so good, Betty. So good to cry for me.”

Betty sniffled. “I should be comforting you, Reggie! I can’t tell you how sorry I am –“

“I’ve never told anyone about Jilly. Not ever.”

“I’m glad you told me, then, Reg.” She didn’t know what else to say, how else to comfort him, so she tucked her head down and kissed his bare shoulder, resting her head there.

“Do you know why I told you, Bets?”

She shook her head, still sniffling. She didn’t look up. He was quiet for what seemed like a long time. When she tilted her head to look at him, she realized he’d fallen asleep.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before snaking out from under his large arms and curling up next to him, head on his shoulder.

* * *

Later that day, Reggie thought, headache aside, it hadn’t been a bad morning. At least not at first.

She was tucked up beneath him, legs somehow entangled in his, hair swept across her face. He was too addled by sleep and a hangover to control his impulse to wake her by nuzzling her ear and planting a kiss on her neck.

She moaned a little, stirring something in his groin, and turned over. “What time is it?” she mumbled.

“No idea, doll, and I hate to wake you but my arm is totally asleep,” he admitted.

She cracked open one blue eye. “I’m up, I’m up.” She sat up and he moved his arm back, wincing a little and stretching it out.

She reached over for her phone, which in typical responsible Betty style she had apparently plugged into the charger last night.

Reggie didn’t have a clue where his phone even was. He ran a hand through his hair, not willing to sit up just yet.”

“Holy shit!”

He cracked a smile at that, and suddenly she vaulted over him, bending over to get her shorts.

He was awake enough to catch a glimpse of just an inch of her bare ass as she did so, and he groaned inwardly. She hadn’t been wearing underwear? All night? And he’d just slept through without a clue?

Geez, how much did he drink last night? The armchair lesson was amazingly clear, but after that, things got fuzzy.

“Where’s the fire, Blondie?” He stretched languidly, and thought he noticed Betty appreciating the way his muscles moved as he did so.

She shook her head a bit, her blond curls everywhere. He’d never seen her hair so curly. It was amazingly hot. She looked damn good first thing in the morning.

“I was supposed to meet Adam for lunch. I have five missed calls from him already! I’m an hour late!” Her voice sounded strained, almost as if she were about to cry, and Reggie sat up.

“It’s ok, Bets. It’s no big deal. You’re worth the wait.”

She was pulling on her clothes frantically and she threw the sweatshirt at him.

He caught It and chuckled a little. He got off the bed and grabbed her arm. “Relax, doll-“ he started, but she jerked away from him.

“Don’t, Reggie,” she said, her blue eyes flashing at him.

He was suddenly angry, and he didn’t know why. He dropped his hands.

“Ok, I get it. You come over, ask me to teach you so that you can please him, but I don’t even get a goodbye kiss?” He tried to sound light and snarky, but it came out heated.

“Oh, come off it, Reggie. It’s not like you didn’t get a show last night.”

That made his blood boil even more. “I didn’t want a show, Betty. I just—“ Frustrated, he stopped.

“I should never have come here, knowing your parents weren’t home. I shouldn’t have-“

“Why not?” His voice cold, now. “Why not? Because you didn’t want me to take advantage of you? I don’t think you were the one taken advantage of, sweetheart.”

“Reggie, I don’t want to argue with you. I had fun last night, I did, but it was wrong. I have a boyfriend and I lo-like him a lot.” She stumbled over her words, pulling her top over her head, facing away from him.

Reggie was too angry to appreciate the view of her bare back and shoulders. Angry and with something stuck in his throat, his chest tight, after hearing what she might have said.

“All right, Betty. I’m sorry to have been a bother to your budding relationship. I have a date myself in a few hours so I guess it’s good you’re running out now.”

Her head snapped toward him. “With who?” Then she shrugged. “Nevermind. Have fun, Reg.”

She slipped on her sandals and kissed his cheek, her lips dry and cold. “Text you later,” she said, and Reggie didn’t even look at her.

He heard the front door close and he flopped back onto the bed. He glanced over at the nightstand and saw the edge of a tattered photo.

He picked up the picture of himself and his lost baby sister, and fought back hot and angry tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Wicked Game by Chris Issak.


	7. though you know it's only jealousy you can't help but be haunted by your passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She hadn’t given him the cold shoulder. Oh, no. At least then, Reggie would know she cared. She would text him every once in a while, usually around midnight, talk to him about school and graduation, but she wouldn’t breach any subject relating to the night they spent together.

Reggie Mantle was an idiot.

His hair was permanently tousled from running his hands through it in frustration. There was a week left before graduation, and he’d royally fucked things up with Betty Cooper.

She hadn’t given him the cold shoulder. Oh, no. At least then, Reggie would know she cared. She would text him every once in a while, usually around midnight, talk to him about school and graduation, but she wouldn’t breach any subject relating to the night they spent together.

Which was infuriating, since Reggie couldn’t stop thinking about it. Especially when she all but stormed out to go on a date with her new redheaded suitor.

Reggie slammed his locker shut with more force than necessary. Dilton Doiley had the locker next to his, and he jumped at the sound.

Reggie smiled at him disarmingly, and Dilton smiled back nervously. “How’s tricks, egghead?” Reggie asked, fondly.

Dilton shrugged. “I’ve actually been invited to a few graduation parties, if you can believe it.” He held up a flyer. “Are you going to Ronnie’s?”

Reggie felt a little guilty about the 10 invitations he’d gotten and not even given a second thought to. He had no idea when Ronnie’s party even was. “Er, sure…slips my mind, what time is it starting?”

“Nine tonight. Pretty late. I would worry about curfew but I think my parents would let me stay out all night if they thought I was finally getting a social life.” Dilton’s smirk wasn’t bitter at all. He was a good egg.

Reggie clapped him on the shoulder. “See you there, Einstein.”

Only one thought kept him focused on the party. Betty was Ronnie’s best friend and she’d be bound to be there. She had been able to escape him at school, but he could easily corner her at a party and demand they talk.

Talk about what, he had no idea – he just knew he missed her cupid’s bow lips, not just on his but when she was smiling at him, that half smirk that made his head feel light.

Reggie Mantle held no illusions about his feelings for Betty – he was in deep, over his head, and he knew it. He just didn’t know what to do about it.

 

++++

 

Reggie was fashionably late to Ronnie’s party, not because he wanted to be, but because he’d had to politely decline all his other invitations and turned down three girls asking him to be their date.

Usually, he’d be preening at the attention, but he knew he was only getting it because he had been unavailable in the last couple of months, and had his eye on a particular blonde – it wasn’t as if he was hiding it. He wasn’t like Andrews, passing girls around to his friends on the sly and lying about where he was to Betty or Veronica – Reggie played games out in the open, so no one got hurt. Usually.

Yet he was the “bad boy” in Riverdale, and Archie was practically the town hero. He didn’t get it. Must be something about redheads, was all he could figure.

He opted out of the tailored silk shirts that he usually wore on dates and chose a Captain America t-shirt that was one size too small after his bulking up for football season and recruiters this year. He liked the way the distressed fabric strained when he moved his arms, and he was hoping Betty would too.

He wiped his sweaty palms on his tight designer jeans when he got out of the car, and then ran his hands through his hair for the 100th time, but it still flopped stylishly over his face.

He took in a deep breath, hearing the music from a block away where he had to park. At the very least, he thought, Ronnie threw great parties. He was sure to have a good time.

He was dead wrong about that.

As soon as he walked in, he was swept into the kitchen for a shot and a beer, then the patio to watch Moose do a decidedly impressive keg stand while Midge pressed against him, already drunk.

“Where’ve you been, Reg?” Her lipstick was smeared, likely from making out with her huge, possessive boyfriend.

He shrugged. “Around.”

“You looking for Betty?”

“Maybe.”

“She’s out near the pool.” She paused, always a slut for drama. “With Archie.”

Reggie tried not to react. He didn’t want to be the whole school’s gossip on Monday, but he stiffened involuntarily. He shrugged again, his shoulders feeling tight. “That’s her prerogative,” he said casually, but excused himself from Midge and made his way out to the pool. It seemed to take forever, and he ended up having to do another shot with Chuck Clayton, captain of the football team, so his head was buzzing when he stepped into the cool air outside.

He took a grateful breath of fresh air and scanned the pool. He supposed all the other parties must have given up and come to Ronnie’s, because he spotted Jason Blossom who had invited him to their manor, also. He was sidled up next to Ginger Lopez, who Reggie had actually dated for a good month.

Jason was wasting his time. Ginger had discovered she was a lesbian in sophomore year.

Reggie finally spotted the blond curls he’d been looking for all night.

She was decked out in a killer royal blue bikini, still wearing heels from changing and giggling with Ronnie by the pool chair, drinking what looked like hunch punch.

His mouth went dry at the sight of her, even with Ronnie standing by wearing a black bikini thong.

Betty had her hair in a loose knot at the nape of her neck, and Reggie wanted to move it and kiss her there.

Archie had a perfect view of both girls, the bastard, lounging on the chair with his hands behind his head.

The girls were glancing at him appreciatively, and Reggie had to admit that his rival had gotten lean where Reggie was bulking up, and he was showcasing his tight abs, which were impressive even with his porcelain pale skin.

While he was pondering how to get Betty alone without the whole school listening, Betty model walked over toward Archie and leaned down to ask him something.

To his credit, Archie kept his eyes up, even though her apple shaped breasts were rounding out the top of her bikini as she bent over.

Reggie relaxed a bit. He hadn’t seen hide nor hair of Adam Chisholm, Betty’s boy of the week. Or month. Whatever.

Then he saw Archie grin and grab Betty’s arm, pulling her into his lap. She shrieked and giggled, spilling half her drink over her and Archie.

Reggie’s blood boiled. He hadn’t heard what she’d said to him or any context whatsoever, but he couldn’t help stalking over. She didn’t even look up at him, laughing at Archie as he moved his hands over her body, and instead of clearing his throat and not making a scene, Reggie said, “Hey, Carrot Top, hands off the merchandise.” He wanted to sound joking and light, like his usual Mantle the Magnificent self, but it came out strained and angry.

Archie twitched an auburn eyebrow. “Who put a bug up your ass, Mantle? It’s a party! We’re free in a week!”

Archie was drunk, Reggie realized, which was unusual. Ever since junior high when Archie, Jug and Reggie had drank a fifth of Reggie’s dad’s gin together and Archie got so sick he turned green and puked all over Reggie’s mother’s Persian rug, Archie had stuck to one or two beers.

Reggie sighed heavily. Archie was a jerk, but he was Riverdale’s jerk, and he had a good heart, deep down. WAY deep down, sometimes.

He didn’t want to argue. He didn’t want to fight his friend/rival. But he wanted the boiling in his blood stop. He wanted the buzzing in his head to settle, wanted to stop gritting his teeth at the sight of Betty cuddled against her long time crush.

Instead of politely asking Betty to talk to him inside, the jealousy took over. “Where’s your boyfriend, Bets?”

Betty’s smile faltered on her very pink lips and Reggie felt a stab of guilt.

“He’s on vacation until Monday with his folks,” she said, indignantly but quietly, and gulped down the rest of her drink.

“Aw, Reggie, let up,” Archie said, hugging her one armed while he picked up his half empty beer. “Betty is just having a good time. She doesn’t need old Aaron around at every turn.”

“His name is ADAM, for God’s sake,” Betty said, but she was smirking at Archie. Reggie noticed with growing rage that her hand was low on Archie’s stomach.

Then he did it. He really put his foot in his mouth, so far it might be coming out of his ass.

“Seems like you forgot his name last week,” he said, and the words were out of his mouth before he could understand what they meant.

Archie frowned at him. “What are you talking about Reggie?”

“Oh, nothing. Just a tutoring session we had.” He kept talking, staring at Betty’s downcast lids, the hurt on her face, her mouth sagging down at the corners where she had been so happy and free.

He was such a fucking asshole.

Archie turned his eyes to Betty, and with horror Reggie noticed tears tracking down her face.

He lost it completely when Archie took her face in his hands and brushed her tears away with both thumbs, and Betty smiled up at him gratefully.

Words didn’t come, so he took his newfound bulk and strength and grabbed Archie’s shoulder, jerking him off the lounge and plopping Betty down on the lounge, a little mmph of surprise coming out of her.

Archie landed on his ass, scraping his bare back on the pavement.

“What the fuck, Mantle?” Archie yelled up at him, and Reggie stood over him, panting, hair hanging in his face. Something about the look on his face shut Archie up.

Archie set his jaw and got up, wiping the dirt off him.

Veronica had been watching with what looked like glee, but now she took over, petting Archie and oohing and awing over his scrapes and scratches.

Reggie didn’t feel like himself. He felt like he was standing outside of himself, watching the scene play out. Everyone was watching, but he finally brought his eyes to Betty, who was looking at him with disdain and shock.

“What happened to you, Reggie?” She half whispered, tears still tracking down her cheeks.

Reggie shook his head, heat rising behind his eyes. “I’m sorry, Bets,” he managed, and then he took off toward the street, hopping the low security fence into the bushes, as he’d done many times when he’d come over for a booty call at the Lodge’s.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is from Possession Obsession by Hall and Oates.
> 
> Three more chapters left! I'm winding down, but I am definitely not done with this couple!


	8. she's deadly man, she could really rip your world apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He had been such a jerk at the pool, but he’d kept his eyes on hers and they were so dark and deep, hurt shining in them like a beacon. The slump of his shoulders, the way his chest was heaving, looking like he was about to cry – it hurt Betty’s heart and she just had to follow him, stilettos be damned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good Googly Moogly this chapter is long.
> 
> No idea if anyone is even reading this anymore, but I'm having a ton of fun writing it.

Reggie was over the bushes when he heard Betty call out his name.

“Reggie, goddamnit,” she was cursing, and Reggie stopped walking and stood still for a moment, his chest heaving.

Tears were threatening at the corners of his eyes, and he couldn’t say why, if it was the embarrassment from the whole senior class seeing him lose his shit over Betty Cooper, in a stupid, jealous move that would put Big Moose to shame. More likely, it was the way Betty had looked at him, almost disgusted.

“Reggie, I’m kind of in a pickle here –“ she called out, and finally, he turned around and pushed back through the bushes.

Betty was dangling from the outside of the fence, one black high heel stuck.

She whipped her head around to look at him. “I got in this because of you,” she said, dryly, “Now you have to get me out of it.”

Suddenly, mercifully, the tears receded and Reggie started to belly laugh at the sight of Betty Cooper dangling from the fence.

“Oh, stop it, you jerk! Come help me!” Betty protested, but she was smiling, chuckling.

Reggie managed to keep it together long enough to pull the stiletto through the fence, and she practically fell into his arms.

She smirked at him. “Fancy meeting you here,” she said, her voice low and sexy.

Reggie wanted to kiss her, but he couldn’t get the image of Arche wiping away her tears, her grateful smile and the hero worship in her eyes as she looked at him.

He didn’t respond, sitting her on her feet. She was a bit wobbly.

“Look, Reg, I’ve had a LOT of hunch punch but I think I’m all here enough to know something’s going on with you.”

Reggie let out a bitter laugh. “You mean you followed me instead of inspecting Archie’s tonsils?”

He couldn’t stop snarking, couldn’t stop being Mr. Ego, because he felt like something was breaking apart in his chest, and he couldn’t figure out what that meant.

Betty raised a perfectly groomed brow. “You can’t fool me, Mantle. I know things have been….strained since the other night – but I really thought that meant something,” Her voice turned soft, and she looked down at her cuticles, hurt.

“Did it?” Reggie stiffened.

Betty shrugged, then, looking up with her blue eyes flashing. “I guess not,” she said. “But you certainly don’t have the right to tell the whole school about it! I didn’t think you were that type of guy, Reg.”

“I’m not!” he all but yelled, running a frustrated hand through his hair again. “I’m not, Bets,” he said, stepping closer to her, his voice softened, pleading.

He hated that he sounded like he was begging, but he was. He pushed Mr. Ego down, looking into her questioning baby blues.

“I just…I guess…I wanted him to know that you…”

“That I what, Reg? That I put out?” Betty’s chin poked out, prideful and angry, and Reggie wanted to kiss her there.

He took in a ragged breath instead. “God, no, Bets…I just…it was stupid and mean and petty and I’m really sorry. I guess I wanted him to know...” he paused again, looking for the right words. “wanted him to know that you wanted me, once.”

“Reggie, that doesn’t make any sense – “ Betty was shaking her head, turning back toward the fence, and Reggie felt panic rising in his chest. He grabbed her elbow and turned her to him, her breasts hitting his broad chest, her breath hot against his neck.

He looked down at her, breathing hard, and put his hands on her face. “Don’t you know what you do to me, Betty Cooper?” He asked, his voice hoarse and ragged, and he felt like the words were coming from someone else, not Reggie Mantle, not Mr. Ego.

She flicked her eyes down at the straining material of his jeans. “I can guess,” she said dryly.

Reggie shook his head, stepping away from her and telling his body not to react. “Not like that, Bets, I mean of course you do, but I know that you know that all the guys react to you like that-“

The brief thought of Betty against Adam or Archie in that same way, her eyes heady and floating down to see what her curves and mouth did to their teenage hormones, made him want to scream, so he sat down on a bush stump that the gardener had left, putting his face in his hands.

He couldn’t get it out. He couldn’t think of a string of words that made any sense to explain how he felt, because there was such an ache in his chest, a burning in his gut, as if he was sick, fevered, maybe dying, and he didn’t know how to say that to her without sounding like a pathetic idiot.

Even though that ship had sailed, the whole senior class had seen him acting like a pathetic jealous idiot.

He felt her close to him, could see her black heels in his peripheral vision, but he didn’t look up.

She put her hands on his thighs and when he looked up she was kneeling between them, which would have been a great sexual fantasy in a different situation.

Reggie sighed, looking into her too blue eyes instead of gazing at her body. “You’ve made me a mess, Bets. I’m all turned around. I don’t know which end is up.”

Her eyes were confused if a little hazy from the hunch punch. “Reggie, please tell me what’s happening. I can’t help if I don’t know.”

Reggie searched her face, not even knowing what he was looking for. He was afraid. Terrified, in fact, because he was falling for this slip of a girl whose voice was strong and proud in debate club, who didn’t cry when she scraped her knees in elementary school but ran through the pain, not wanting to stop playing with Ronnie because she loved her so much. This girl who wouldn’t take an ounce of shit from him, who called him out and found the good in him, found the emotions he’d kept deep down inside since childhood. He’d told her about Jilly, for god’s sake. 

Finally, he sighed, so deep in his chest it hurt, and tried to tell her that.

 

+++

It seemed to Betty that Reggie Mantle had lost his mind.

He’d looked so upset back there, over something so small, over her sitting in Archie’s lap, which was innocent enough. Granted, Adam wouldn’t have liked it, but he wouldn’t have made a scene like that, would’ve just politely asked her to go inside with him and would have kissed her possessively so everyone knew who she had come there with.

But she found herself untethered and oddly sought after. Even Jason Blossom had given her an appraising glance when she had pulled off her party clothes to get in the pool, and he’d slid an arm around her waist during a party wide shot, put his head close to hers and whispered in her ear that she should text him sometime.

Her head spinning from the attention and the alcohol, Betty hadn’t given Reggie a second thought for the first time in what seemed like forever.

He’d been avoiding her since that night, or maybe she’d been avoiding him, because she wasn’t sure what happened, what it meant to him, if anything. She knew he ran around, knew the girls talked about him, about his fingers and his mouth – and boy, they were right, she had to admit.

She didn’t want to feel like just another girl to Reggie, and that scared her a little. They’d known each other since they were children, and he’d teased her mercilessly and then chased her mercilessly in high school. But ten or twelve dates, a few makeout sessions in his Lexus, and a couple of heartfelt talks when they were drinking enough didn’t amount to what happened the week before.

He had looked so lost, even during their “lesson”, and she’d felt powerful and sexy, like a goddess when she grinded against him.

Then later, his eyes hazy and dreamy, telling her deep dark family secrets with his hand trailing up and down her bare skin, his face so close to hers.

Now, this. He had been such a jerk at the pool, but he’d kept his eyes on hers and they were so dark and deep, hurt shining in them like a beacon. The slump of his shoulders, the way his chest was heaving, looking like he was about to cry – it hurt Betty’s heart and she just had to follow him, stilettos be damned.

Would she have followed Archie like that? Adam?

She didn’t think so. There was something about Reggie. She’d always seen the good in him, even back when he was pulling her pigtails and throwing spitballs at her. He’d accidentally knocked her down once during kickball in junior high, and he’d bruised her thigh something fierce. She fought back tears and Reggie had run off without a word, but the next day at school he’d brought her a daisy and a card with a puppy on it with soulful eyes. It just read I’m sorry, signed Reggie Mantle at the bottom. He hadn’t looked at her, just thrust it onto her desk and went back to his desk behind her, but she’d smiled and pressed the daisy into the card when she got home.

Betty still had it in a keepsake box. She would bet he didn’t even remember that, but she did. She liked to think she knew who Reggie Mantle was, more than the rest of the gang, more than the girls in and out of Reggie’s life, and now, she knew something was wrong.

She half hoped she’d caused it somehow, and half hoped it was nothing to do with her. She didn’t know what she wanted, but she figured at 18, she had plenty of time to figure it out.

Right now, what she wanted was uncomplicated. She wanted Reggie to tell her what was bothering him so they could go back to the party of their lives.

When he finally did speak, she rocked back on her heels to watch him, his dark eyes always on hers, always searching her face, with that strange mix of hurt and longing. She felt like she had seen that look before, in the mirror, back when she was pining over Archie.

He put his hands on hers over his thighs, looking at her earnestly.

“The truth is Bets, I can’t stop thinking about you.” His voice was low and husky, and it sent a shiver down Betty’s spine.

Betty gave him a small smile, humoring him a bit. “Did you pregame too much, Reg? Can’t stop thinking about mousy old Betty Cooper?”

“Mousy my ass,” he growled. “The only guys not slack jawed and drooling over that bikini were Kevin and Jughead.”

Betty couldn’t help a small snicker that she hid under her hand.

Reggie groaned. “Don’t do that.”

Betty was confused. “Do what?”

“Don’t be so fucking cute. Don’t you get it? I want you all the time. Not just your body, either, but I want to make you laugh, to see you smile, talk to you about movies and books and fight over why you are inexplicably Team Stark after Civil War.”

“I have a great time with you too, Reggie. But I can’t understand why you acted like that back at the pool.”

“Because it burns me up to see Archie touching you.” He said, something suspiciously like hurt in his voice.

“It was innocent, Reggie, we were just fooling around-“

His eyes shot to hers and she realized through her tipsy haze that she had worded that all wrong.

She couldn’t help but inwardly smile. She’d never had anyone fight over her, and of course it was barbarian and stupid, but it did make her feel pretty.

What she didn’t like was how his coffee with cream eyes went darker with hurt, how he looked away from her.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Reg. He hasn’t touched me in months, he was just drunk and joking around.”

“Months?” Reggie asked, incredulous.

“Well, I’ve kind of had a boyfriend, Reg.”

“So Adam has been doing all the touching?” Reggie asked, his throat tight.

“Is that a problem?”

Reggie closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them, they were flashing at her, not quite angry, but intense, anyway.

She was really too drunk for this. She rocked back on her knees, still holding his hands.

“It’s a problem for me, Bets. At least lately.”

“You’re what…jealous? That Mr. Ego doesn’t get all the attention?”

“Fuck Mr. Ego. He’s gone right now and I’ve barely had a drop of alcohol, Bets. It’s just me and you.”

“So you don’t like Adam?”

“I hate him when I see him touching you. I want to rip his arms off when he puts them around your waist. Same goes for Archie. I saw him touching your face and I couldn’t stop myself. This isn’t like me, Bets. I’m going out of my mind.”

“I’ve never seen you get jealous! We’ve always dated around in our gang and you’ve never batted an eye. What’s changed?”

Reggie shook his head, exasperated. “I don’t know. I guess it was that you were interested in someone else besides Carrot Top. I think I always thought that Archie would come to his senses and make you happy – that I was just a distraction when he hurt you.”

Betty frowned at him. “Reg, you were never just a distraction. I like you. I’ve always liked you. But you know, there was Archie, and you were always such a player –“

“You like me?” Reggie’s brown eyes filled up with hope, and it made Betty’s chest ache.

“Of course I do, Reggie. Do you think I’m the kind of girl to….to do that with you, and spend the night with some guy I didn’t even like?”

“So I’m not just a tutor?”

Betty laughed. “No way, Reg. That lesson turned into something else, and we both knew it.”

Reggie leaned closer to her. “So what do we do about it now?”

Betty shrugged. “Play it by ear?”

Reggie shook his head. I don’t know if I can do that, Bets. Not if I have to see guys flirting with you or see you with Adam –“

His face went pale all of a sudden.

“Reggie? Are you sure you didn’t drink too much, because you can tell me –“

He took his hands out of hers and sat back on the stump, eyes closed.

“I need you to tell me something, Betty, and I know it’s stupid and not really any of my business but I feel like if I don’t know I’ll explode-“ at the end of his sentence, Reggie opened his eyes, and Betty was almost lost in them, at their dark coffee color, something unknown raging in them. She briefly felt like she was in a romance novel or a romantic film, with the attractive male lead confessing to the lead actress.

She was no Sandra Bullock, just plain old Betty Cooper.

She remembered suddenly what Reggie had said early in the night that had changed everything.

 _“I like plain old Betty Cooper,”_ he’d whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine and a smile across her face.

Now, he was looking at her as if she was the most important thing in the world, and her chest felt full and aching. She wanted to touch him, but he’d moved away.

“I know you said that Archie hadn’t touched you in months. After our….lesson…did you and Adam—did you- did he—“

Betty felt her heart falling.

Reggie saw the wilting of her face and put his head in his hands again.

“I need you to say it, Bets,” he said, his voice hoarse.

“Reggie-“

“Please,” and when he looked in her eyes she felt like she was falling into a bottomless pit, they were so dark.

+++

 

Reggie felt as if his very well being depended on her words, and his heart was steadily dropping the longer she was silent.

Her blue eyes were liquid, no longer hazy but clear and almost pained.

“We’ve been dating three months, Reg,” she said, and infuriatingly, that was a non answer.

“Did you fuck him, Betty?” He hadn’t mean to phrase it that way. He hadn’t meant his words to come out bitter and angry.

“Reggie, that’s crude,” she said, but she flicked her eyes down in a way that made his heart drop even further.

He spoke again, not able to control the words coming out of his mouth.  There was something in his throat he couldn’t swallow down.

“Did you let him fuck you? After that night when I made you come just grinding on my lap and told you about my dead sister? Did you, Bets?”

Betty’s eyes shot up to his. “Don’t act like I’m the bad guy, here, Reggie. This is stupid and barbaric and none of your business.”

Reggie wanted to scream. “Betty, please, for the love of God, just tell me.”

“Why?”

“Because I want to know if I’m going to kill him or not,” Reggie said, darkly, head spinning, not able to think straight.

Betty rolled her eyes. “Reggie, it doesn’t mean that I don’t-“

“Betty, I’m not going to be able to listen to anything you say until you tell me. Please tell me. Please.”

Betty took in a deep, long suffering sigh. “Yes. Yes, we slept together. Made love. Whatever you want to call it.”

The breath went out of Reggie in one long exhale, and he almost forgot to take another one. Something broke in his chest, and for what seemed like the tenth time this night, he dropped his head in his hands so that he wouldn’t have to look at her.

Looking at her would only make the fire inside him worse. He would see her mouth and imagine it stretched around Adam’s cock.

He made a low growl in his throat, and felt it as Betty took his hands away from his face.

“Reggie,” she said, humoring him “Don’t be stupid, ok?”

He chuckled bitterly. “Too late. I know a girl for ten years and only fall in love with her when she’s in love with someone else. This is really shitty timing.”

Betty took in a sharp breath. “In love?”

Reggie looked at her. “Of course, you dolt. Why else would I be acting like such an idiot? I can’t stand the thought of anyone else touching you now, Bets, it drives me crazy. After the other night – after – what I told you about Jilly, and how you just let me talk about it, you didn’t ask questions or anything, and I was almost too drunk to remember it. That wasn’t the first time I loved you, but it was when I realized it. I’m a jerk and a jealous idiot, Betty, but I love you. I love you so much.”

He leaned forward to kiss her, and she swayed forward, just a bit, and then his hands were in her hair, crushing her mouth against his, and her tiny manicured nails were digging into his skin over his shirt.

She pulled away first, gasping.

“What about Adam?” she said carefully.

Reggie resisted the urge to scream. “Well, that’s up to you, isn’t it, Bets?”

She bit her lip, which did things to his groin, even though his heart was jumping in his chest, unsure how to feel. She’d kissed him back, but she hadn’t told him she loved him too, or that she was going to break up with Adam. Adam who’d been inside her where Reggie only dreamed of, who’d kissed her while connected to her—He shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts or he’d lose his mind.

“I think I’ll just play it by ear,” Betty said again, teasingly, and Reggie gave her a look.

“You really know how to hurt a guy, Bets,” he said, trying once more to channel Mr. Ego, but he really was wounded.

She put her hand on his face. “I care about you so much, Reggie. I really do. But I just now got free of Archie Andrews. All my life I’ve pinned my hopes on one boy and we have one summer left.”

“Oh, Jesus, am I getting the “let’s be friends” speech right now?” Reggie’s stomach rolled. How often had he given this speech? A half dozen times, at least?

Betty laughed at him and stood up, taking his hand and pulling him up with her. She leaned close, her hand on his chest. “No, Reg, you’re not. I want to be more than friends. I want to date you.”

“You do?” Reggie didn’t move, just looking down at her with what he knew was a desperate, hangdog expression. He was so utterly disgusted with himself, but he couldn’t help it.

She nodded, and he noticed her hair falling out of that loose knot at the back of her head. He curled a finger around one curl.

“I want to date you, Reg, but maybe not _only_ you, so I need you to not do what you did tonight again.”

Reggie took in another ragged breath. His jaw hurt from gritting his teeth all night.

“So now you’re Mrs. Ego?” He said, teasing her, but he kept a possessive arm around her waist.

“ _Ms._ Ego, thank you very much. We aren’t married.”

“Maybe someday,” he said soberly, and she favored him with her famous Betty Cooper grin.

“Should we lay down ground rules? I don’t know how this works, Reg.”

“I do,” he said, and she snickered a little, holding her hand over her mouth, and Reggie finally took the opportunity to move her hand away and kiss her until she gasped for breath.

“Why, Mr. Mantle,” she demurred, “I would wager to say you’ve done this before.”

“More than I care to admit,” he confessed, but what he didn’t say was that he would do just about anything to not have to do this with her. He wanted the whole package, but after pouring his heart out and getting a sound “maybe” he couldn’t admit anymore. He’d played his hand, and hadn’t folded. He had discarded Mr. Ego for Betty several times, but he had his limits.

“I don’t expect you to stop dating other girls,” she said softly, and he thought he detected a slight flash in her blue eyes.

He wouldn’t tell her that he already had stopped. He’d lied about his date when she’d stormed out of his house, and ever since she started up with that Adam douche, he’d barely looked at another girl. She wouldn’t have to know that, though.

“Naturally,” he said smoothly, rubbing his hand over the soft skin of her lower back.

She looked up at him and her blue eyes _definitely_ flashed. He felt vindicated.

“Another rule, since I apparently can’t control myself around you,” he said, pressing his forehead to hers, “if we are together, _we_ are together. No going home with anyone else.”

Betty hit him on the shoulder lightly. “I wouldn’t do that, Reggie! Maybe you would. Same goes for you.”

“Fair enough. I know I can’t tell you not to flirt, but please be mindful of my blood pressure. I feel like Big Moose around you.”

He slipped a hand under her bikini and grabbed gently at her ass.

She hit him again, but swayed towards him, pressing against him in a way that made his breath catch.

“Well, I can’t promise not to have a blood pressure rise if Midge hangs all over you.”

Reggie grinned and pulled away enough to hug her against him, her head resting on her shoulder.

“All right, Blondie, you’ve got me wrapped around your little finger, so I’ll wait for you. I’m such a chump.”

Betty poked a finger into his chest. “But you’re my chump.”

“Damn straight. Now about this party---“

“I want to go back. But you can be my date.”

“No more sitting on Archie’s lap?”

She crossed her heart and saluted him.

“I’m definitely going to need some hunch punch,” he muttered under his breath, but they walked around and back into the Lodge mansion as if they were starting over, his arm firm around her waist.

Like a dog looking for scraps, he’d take what he could get. This was such a role reversal. What the hell was she doing to him?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, i know, Hall and Oates again: Maneater


	9. is this love that i'm feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Well, without many hitches, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so slow updating, guys, life got in the way. Also, I don't want to finish bc I love this.
> 
> A PSA for all you Riverdale fans who haven't read the comics or not much of them - if you want your Riverdale fix during the hiatus, pick up The Married Life and/or Afterlife with Archie. They're both non canon series that are super adult and amazing!
> 
> The closest comic to Riverdale the show is actually the newest reboot of Archie, and it has gorgeous art and great writing, too.
> 
> I also recommend The Chilling Adventures of Sabrina - it's awesome and terrifying, an adult and gritty reboot of Sabrina which was sorely needed, IMO.
> 
> I've been reading Archie for over 20 years, and those three series are the best I've read so far, and I've read a TON of Archie. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and commenting! I never expected to get so many great comments on this fandom, because when I started it Riverdale hadn't aired yet, but I'm so glad I did actually post it. I wasn't sure if anyone would read it. Love you guys! :)

The rest of the party went off without a hitch. Well, without many hitches, anyway.

He'd come back to the party all hangdog, with Betty prodding him to go out to the pool and apologize to Archie, which he'd done in a half-assed Mr. Ego way. 

Archie had shrugged it off, but given him the cold shoulder for about half an hour, until Betty and Veronica forced them into the kitchen for a shot. 

When the girls had been almost instantly swept into the game room by a group of guys, Archie and Reggie simultaneously groaned and when their eyes met, they were both smiling.

Archie's smile faded and he looked somber when he finally shook hands and then did the obligatory man hug with one hand.

"If you're really serious about Bets--"

"I am extremely serious about Betty Cooper, Arch. No fooling." Reggie had responded, just as somber.

Archie nodded. "I'll back off, of course, but I just wanted to say that if you're just playing with her--"

"It's different with her, Carrot Top. I love her."

Archie's auburn eyebrows raised and his mouth twitched up at one corner. "Reggie Mantle - in love?"

"I mean, we aren't exclusive or anything," Reggie felt compelled to say, but hated it.

"But you wanna be?" Archie said, one eyebrow still raised.

Reggie shrugged, and Archie just smiled at him and patted his shoulder.

"She's the best of all of them, Reg, she really is."

"I know that." Better than you do, he wanted to snark, but since he'd caused the long scrapes on Archie's still bare back, he shut his mouth.

After that, Archie was stuck to Veronica like glue, or as much as one can be stuck to Veronica, life of the party, hostess with the mostess. Reggie watched her work the room, impressed, and felt a wave of fondess for her. 

He remembered having such a huge crush on her, lusting after her like a dog, and finally getting in her panties and almost immediately losing interest, not as if Veronica cared. Guys were a dime a dozen around her, and with good reason. She was definitely a catch, but they were way too much alike. They would've ended up both cheating or fighting constantly if they'd actually attempted a relationship.

There was a couple of moments where Reggie had to clench his fists and grit his teeth, and the biggest offender was fucking Jason Blossom - was there something in the water around Riverdale that caused all these ginger assholes to go after Betty? Why were there so many attractive male redheads in this town, anyway? 

But Betty only laughed off Jason's advances and trailed back to Reggie, who struggled to keep his hands off her but usually had one arm wrapped around her bare waist. He loved seeing her in that bikini, but part of him wanted to throw a towel over her when she lounged at the pool with her drink, stretching so that her belly went taut, with every guy in 100 feet staring.

He managed not to blow his top like Big Moose.

He felt a pang of guilt for causing the poor guy so much strife over Midge, a girl he had only chased because it was forbidden and dangerous and totally the Reggie Mantle thing to do. Reggie had always thought the guy had anger management issues, but if Betty was as big a flirt as Midge, he'd probably have a heart attack.

He felt less guilty when Moose puked in the pool and Veronica lost her shit. He couldn't help but laugh. Maybe they'd all be talking about that on Monday instead of his embarrasing display in front of the same pool earlier in the night.

Strangely enough, everyone had treated him with kid gloves for a while, and even after they loosened up with copious amounts of alcohol, they hadn't mentioned it at all. He was sure there was gossip, but he hadn't heard it. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad news.

At the very end of the night, just after Reggie had told Betty he was getting an Uber, an extremely drunk Cheryl Blossom caught Reggie alone in the den after Betty had been beckoned off somewhere with Veronica, presumably to say their goodbyes.

Normally, Reggie wouldn't have any issues fighting off advances from Cheryl, but she could barely stand up and had somehow lost her bikini top.

She stumbled in and crashed on to him on the couch, bare C cup breasts in his face.

"Um," Reggie managed, and stood up, placing her gently on the couch, trying not to touch too much bare skin, even though that was borderline impossible.

She almost immediately started to throw up, and Reggie managed to avoid the splash and grabbed Betty's towel that was draped over the couch. He covered her with it and held her red hair back, kneeling beside her.

When she seemed to have emptied her stomach, he stood up, and when he turned around, Betty was standing with her arms crossed.

He felt a stab of fear, and then he realized she was smiling fondly at him.

"You're a good egg, Reggie Mantle," she said, and leaned up to kiss him, her heels safely in her purse.

"So you say. I was about to take advantage of her just when you walked in."

Betty shook her head, still smiling, "You're not even a quarter as bad as you want to be. Did you get the Uber?"

"Yeah, it'll be here in 15." 

"Good." She yawned. "I'm tired."

"Do you want me to get them to drop you off?"

Betty cocked her head at him. "Why would I want that? It's my senior party. My parents know I'm not coming home tonight. I'm staying here at Veronica's."

"Ready for me to quit bugging you with my Russian hands and Roman fingers?" he joked, slipping a hand around her waist.

"No, you dolt. I'm spending the night with you. I'm with you; I go home with you, remember?"

"Well, that was just a figure of speech, really, I mean-"

"So you don't want me to go home with you, then? I mean there's always a room here for me-"

He growled at her and brought her close. When she giggled he kissed her neck. "Of course you're coming home with me, Betty Cooper. I live alone until graduation day, so I've got a big bed all to myself."

"Oh, you cad," Betty sighed, still smiling, blue eyes sparkling, and Reggie felt like the luckiest guy in Riverdale.

After what seemed like an hour, they made it to their Uber, waving their goodbyes and enduring all the wolf whistles and "way to go Mantles" that suddenly came their way.

Betty wasn't even blushing, just smiling and waving at everyone, as if she was proud to be leaving with him, and Reggie's chest swelled with something he couldn't quite name. 

In the Uber, Reggie was uncharacteristically quiet, responding to Betty with mostly yes or no answers. She was tipsy and gregarious, and he kept smiling at her, but couldn't find the right words to snark at her, any  
words to make her blush.

He just wanted to tell her how beautiful she was, and beg her not to ever go out with anyone else ever again, especially Adam. His stomach rolled thinking of her confession about Adam earlier that night.

Back at the house, clad again in his boxers, Reggie felt a wave of deja vu as he saw her draped across his bed, diligently plugging in her charger, again wearing his sweatshirt and not much else.

He fidgeted where he stood, not sure where to put his hands, where to lie on the bed. He was never this nervous with any other girl, but Betty was different, and plus she had drank quite a lot more than him, and--

"Reggie," Betty beckoned from the bed, blue eyes only a little hazy. "Come to bed."

Speechless, he followed her orders.

When she slid her hand across his bare chest and kissed him, he felt a wave of lust and, incredibly, pushed her away gently.

Betty cocked her head. "What's up, Reg?"

"I don't know, Bets, this just doesn't feel right-"

She slid her finger almost expertly under his waistband, carressing his pubic bone, and he drew in a sharp breath and grabbed her hand.

He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. "Betty, I can't belive I'm going to say this, but I'm going to be a gentleman tonight."

Betty stuck out her bottom lip and Reggie darted his eyes away, teenage libido raging. He wanted to slip it between his teeth.

"We've been drinking, and I don't want-" he felt his face grow hot. Was he blushing? Really? "I don't want our first time to be like this." He said, almost mumbling. 

God. Did he really just say that? 

She was quiet and when he looked up at her, she was smiling softly at him. "Reggie Mantle, the gentleman. Who would've thunk it?"

She slid her arm across his waist and Reggie gritted his teeth, but this time she just put her head on his shoulder.

"Ok, Mr. Gentleman. I expect plenty of snuggling, though."

"That I can do." He kissed her on the forehead, and she was asleep long before he was, because his chest was somehow expanding, something changed inside him, and he couldn't figure out exactly how this had  
happened.

How Betty Cooper ended up in his bed, golden curls soft against him, her breath against his neck giving him goosebumps.

He didn't know how he'd managed it or how she had become so important to him, but he was grateful that it happened, because he had something to look forward to for the first time in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter coming up *cries* It's super long, I've already started it. Lots of angst and confessions and stuff but it's all gonna be ok bc I'm Beggie trash. I'll try to get it up within two weeks instead of a whole month like I've been doing lately.
> 
> God, I hate that I used Is This Love by Whitesnake but confession time I LOVE THAT SONG.
> 
> I'm trash, goodbye.


	10. I know you really want to tell me goodbye; know you really want to be your own girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hey, Bets?" Reggie said, his hands out in front of him in apology. "I'm sorry, ok? We have the same ringtone, and I didn't know-"
> 
> "Save it, Reg." She snapped, and he took a step back from her.
> 
> "Betty, I-"
> 
> "Just shut up! I know you, Reggie Mantle, and I know Mr. Ego couldn't resist."

_"Oh na na, just be careful, na na, love ain't simple, na na, promise me no promises..."_

  
Betty cracked open one eye and instantly a bolt of pain in her head made her groan. She knew that ringtone, but it seemed to take her twenty minutes to disentangle herself from Reggie, his arms around her almost dead weight while he was sleeping.

  
She scooted to the edge of the bed, too quickly, and felt a wave of nausea.

 

She picked up the phone on what had to have been the last ring.

  
"H-Hello?" Her voice came out cracked and hoarse.

  
"Hey, Blondie, how are you feeling this morning?" Adam's voice was chipper and unassuming, as always.

  
Well, she thought, to be fair, he didn't bathe in hunch punch last night and have a romance movie conversation with a longtime friend.

  
"I feel like I got hit by a bus," she groaned, quietly, trying not to wake Reggie.

  
Adam's laugh was loud on the phone and she winced and took it away from her ear a bit.

  
"I figured you'd be hurting this morning. How was the famous Lodge graduation party? I'm so pissed that I missed it. Tell me all about it! Who did the best kegstand? Who lost their cookies? Who hooked up?"  
Betty winced again at that last bit, since she was currently all but whispering on a mostly naked Reggie Mantle's bed.

  
"Big Moose, on both kegstand and cookie tossing," she said lightly, trying to disarm him.

  
Adam laughed again. "Well, one usually follows the other. Did you bunk at Ronnie's? I'm back in town around noon. What do you say I swing by and pick you up and we can go over to Pop's for a greasy hangover lunch?"

  
Betty checked her phone for the time. It was only 7. Why in God's name would he call so early? Despite her rolling stomach, she thought it was good she'd have time to shower and get over to Ronnie's.

"That sounds great, Adam."

  
"I missed you," he said, and suddenly his voice wasn't so chipper, but soft, honest.

  
Betty winced again, and she thought it was more his words and the stab of guilt in her gut than the hangover. She felt Reggie stirring beside her. "Me too," she said, cheerfully.

  
"I'm going to give you the best kiss you've ever had when I get to Ronnie's."

  
Betty put a hand to her aching head. "Can't wait," she barked out hoarsely.

  
"Poor baby. I'll cheer you up. Get some sleep. I'll see you at noon, babe."

  
Betty tossed her phone onto the pillow and flopped back on the bed with a groan.

  
Reggie was looking at her with an arched eyebrow. "Fun's over, huh?" he said, and she thought there was only a hint of bitterness in his tone.

  
"Come on, Reg. He's fun."

  
"Fun as a wet sack, I'm sure," Reggie said, dryly, and sat up, running his hands through his hair.

  
Betty took a moment to appreciate the span of his back, light brown and muscled. She wanted to sit up and bite his broad shoulder, but she thought that would not be good for her stomach.

  
"Lie down," she commanded. "I have a few hours."

  
Reggie looked at her, smirking. "Yes, ma'am."

  
He stretched out beside her, snaking his arm around her waist, underneath the sweatshirt, his big hand on her bare hip making her shiver.

  
"Hungover?" he asked her.

  
Betty groaned. "Please kill me."

He brushed his nose against her cheek. "Not today."

  
"I need the biggest coke in the universe."

  
Reggie chuckled and nuzzled her some more. "I've got some in the fridge. I'll grab it."

  
He started to move his arm from her waist and she grabbed his forearm. "Not yet."

  
Reggie snuggled down in to place, his face brushing hers.

  
"I would love a good morning kiss, but my breath might kill you."

  
"I'll take that chance," he said, and he kissed her, long and slow, and despite the nausea, Betty thought Adam didn't have a shot in hell at topping that kiss.

  
For a moment they were quiet, but the silence wasn't awkward. Betty was comfortable. She felt another stab in her gut that seemed unrelated to the hangover.

  
"Reggie?"

  
"What's up, beautiful?"

  
"I don't know how to do this."

  
Reggie shifted up so he could look at her, his hand still firmly on her hip. "Do what, Bets?"

  
Betty sighed, and tears threatened at the back of her eyes. "I don't know how to lie to him without hurting anyone. I dont know how to date more than one guy at a time."  
"Well, Bets, you know, you don't have to lie. You don't have to date more than one guy, or any guys if you don't want."

  
"I know that, it's just..." The tears came now, and she made a snuffling sound and tucked her head into his shoulder.

  
Reggie's arm left her hip and came up to brush her hair away from her face.

  
"What's wrong, Bets? You can talk to me." His voice was so soft, and Betty sniffled and looked up at him.

  
The thing was, she couldn't talk to him. Not about this. Not about Adam, or how she felt about what happened last night. She couldn't because now he wasn't just her friend. Now he wasn't her tutor. This was the complete opposite of what she wanted to happen.

  
"Guys do this all the time!" she all but wailed. "Adam and I haven't talked about being exclusive. You and I aren't exclusive."

  
"Unfortunately," he said, deadpan, and when she looked up at him with tears in her eyes, his eyes softened. "Bets, you can do whatever you want. You aren't hurting anyone."

  
Betty knew he was lying, knew she had hurt him last night by telling him the truth about Adam, and the tears came faster, because this was Reggie Mantle, the boy who acted tough but had always been so sweet to her, when it counted.

  
"I had different plans for this morning," she said, her nose stuffy from crying.

  
Reggie chuckled and she felt the vibration in his chest. It felt so wonderful she snuggled even closer.

  
"I like this plan," Reggie said, and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

  
Betty snuggled even closer, her eyes drooping, and as she was falling asleep, she slurred, "I like you, Reggie."

  
**********************************************************************************  
_"Oh na na, just be careful, na na, love ain't simple, na na, promise me no promises..."_

  
Reggie groaned as he heard his ringtone. It was probably his parents, checking in. He had changed his ringtone weeks ago, and boy, was he already tired of it.

  
He fumbled around for his Iphone without opening his eyes, and closed on it in a few seconds.

  
"Hello?"

  
"Um, hello? Betty?"

  
Reggie's eyes flew open. He looked at the phone, with it's pink case. Presumably, that was Adam's voice. SHIT. What could he do now, just hang up?

  
He remembered the way Betty looked, half guilty, half defiant, when she told him she had consummated her relationship with Adam, and his stomach rolled. He wanted to smugly tell Adam that Betty Cooper was in his arms wearing his sweatshirt and a pair of lace panties, but looking down at Betty softly snoring with her head on his chest, he couldn't do it.

  
"Hey - Sorry...Betty's asleep."

  
"Who is this?" Adam's voice wasn't angry, not yet, but definitely suspicious.

  
Reggie found himself at a complete loss for words.

  
"Hello?" Definitely more angry, this time.

  
"Um, this is Reggie Mantle."

  
"Dude, not to be a dick, but can I ask you why you are answering my girlfriend's phone?"

  
Reggie felt anger rise in his chest. "Didn't know she was your girlfriend, dude."

  
Fuck. He hadn't meant to say that.

  
"Well, whatever she is, this is her phone, so can I talk to her?"

  
Reggie breathed out slowly through his nose.

  
"Hey, Bets," he whispered.

  
She opened one eye, and saw him holding her phone. She scrambled up faster than he thought possible in her hungover state and snatched the phone from her hand.

  
_What the fuck?_ She mouthed.

  
"I thought it was mine, Bets, I'm sorry." He was sorry. Sorry that Adam had called at all, sorry that Adam had said she was his girlfriend, sorry that he'd ever gotten in this pickle in the first place.

  
Betty said a soft hello into the phone and Reggie could hear Adam's deep voice, louder than before. Betty winced and vaulted over him, off the bed and out of the bedroom, Reggie only getting a slight glimpse of her long legs.

  
Reggie hefted a deep sigh and got out of bed after watching her go.

  
Well, he'd fucked that up, but how was he supposed to know they had the same stupid song as a ringtone?

  
Instead of getting dressed, he paced around the room in his sweatpants, unable to hear Betty. She must have gone out on the terrace.

  
it seemed like an hour before she came back into the room, ruffling through her overnight bag, eyes puffy from her hangover and tears.

  
She wouldn't even look at him.

 

"Hey, Bets?" Reggie said, his hands out in front of him in apology. "I'm sorry, ok? We have the same ringtone, and I didn't know-"

"Save it, Reg." She snapped, and he took a step back from her.

"Betty, I-"

"Just shut up! I know you, Reggie Mantle, and I know Mr. Ego couldn't resist."

"Bets, I didn't-"

"But you did! I don't know what you said but he knows something is up, now! I just told you I didn't want to hurt anyone!" Her face was flushed with anger.

Reggie felt something snap. "You don't want to hurt anyone." He said, slowly, an edge to his voice.

"Of course I don't!"

"What you really mean is that you don't want to hurt him." He said, just as slowly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Do you remember when Archie would stand you up without a word, and you'd hear through the grapevine that he was making out with Veronica at the movies?" 

"Reggie," she said, and her saw her face falling, saw the flush come out of her cheeks, but he couldn't stop.

He leaned against his dresser, trying to seem nonchalant when there was a black rage in his head and his chest felt like it might split apart.

"How you felt then is about a tenth of how I felt when you told me that you fucked him," Reggie continued, his voice still even.

Fat tears rolled down Betty's cheeks. She didn't speak, standing there with no makeup and her hair mussed and with her overnight bag dangling from her arm. She looked beautiful and a little lost and for a moment Reggie wanted to stop, wanted to take her in his arms and tell her he was sorry, that it was fine, that she could do whatever she wanted and he'd take it.

He couldn't move, leaning on the dresser still, his heart beating so fast it seemed as if it might burst out of his chest. 

"Seems to me like you don't have to date two guys at all, Bets. Seems like you know which one you want."

"I never meant to hurt you, Reggie," she said, her voice cracking, and Reggie's heart dropped because he'd said these words before, to girls he wasn't interested in.

"Yeah, well," he shrugged. "You live and you learn, right? So should I take you to your house? Ronnie's? Just drop you off at his house to save you the trip?"

"Ronnie's coming to get me, but Reggie, I don't want you to think-" She trailed off, there, just looking at him with those slightly lost blue eyes.

Reggie stood up straight, finally moving from his spot. He couldn't look at her. He couldn't let her see anything in his face, anything he was fighting to keep from showing. He had that feeling again, that feeling like he was fevered, his face hot, his head swimming, stomach churning.

"Don't worry, Bets. I'm not going to make a scene at school, or anything." He was struggling now to keep his voice from breaking and he hated it. He hated that he'd done this, that he'd let her in, that he'd ever thought he had a shot at deserving her. He pretended to be very interested in cleaning his nails.

He felt her hand on his face, cool against his flushed skin, and he felt so suddenly miserable, wishing that he could push her away, wishing that he could summon Mr. Ego like he had so many times before. 

Then he heard a car honk, twice, and he gently pushed her away. "Your chariot awaits," he said, and mustered up the strength to smirk at her.

Betty's eyes were liquid blue, but she set her jaw. 

Of all the things he had expected her to say, what came out of her mouth wasn't even in the top 50.

"Okay, Mister. I'll go, but you're coming with me."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, more Reggie Mantle in season 2 of Riverdale has risen me from the dead in this fandom, and I'm back to finish this sordid tale.
> 
> I'm a lying liar who lies, and I've got at least 2 more chapters in me.
> 
> I hope you guys are still around. 
> 
> Chapter title comes from the immortal Tom Petty and Stevie Nicks, "Stop Draggin' My Heart Around" from 1981.


	11. we're heading for something; somewhere I've never been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Reggie feels awkward, and Ronnie is a good bro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not dead, just...busy. New job -sorry! Don't you wish we got paid for writing these?
> 
> I'm going to finish this fic by the end of the week, so help me. Just because Falice inspiration struck this week doesn't mean I don't finish this Beggie fic!

Reggie thought he had never felt so awkward in his life. For one, Veronica insisted that Betty sit up front in her convertible, which of course was a two door, so he's folded up in the back and his neck is starting to hurt only 2 miles out.

Also, Veronica is hissing whispers so quickly they might have been gunfire. Veronica's new ride is a convertible, natch, so he can only catch bits and pieces. He only lived maybe 10 minutes away from the Lodge mansion so Veronica's whispers became super loud as they screeched to a halt.

"...answered your phone? Reggie Mantle, seriously, Bets, what were you thinking?"

Veronica turned her head and gave Reggie a pitying smile. "You look like a sardine back there, Reg, I'll let you out."

Reggie rolled his eyes for Betty's benefit, and even though one corner of her mouth rose, she looked worried.

Adam's Audi was already there, of course. Reggie had a brief image of breaking out the back window as they passed, but he restrained himself.

"He's out by the pool. He's all aflutter, poor thing," Ronnie said, piling it on, and Reggie took her elbow.

"Why don't we hang out in the den, Ron? Give them some privacy?"

Veronica scowled. "Well that's no fun at all." Defeated, she passed the pool and went down into the den.

Reggie started to follow her and Betty grabbed his arm. He put his hand over hers. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and already tearing up.

"Don't worry, Bets. Whatever happens, we'll be okay. We'll still be pals," he forced out to take that awful look off her face.

"Pals, huh?" She smirked at him. "Ok, Reg. I'll be back. Stay in here, ok?"

"I didn't figure you wanted a chaperone."

"It's not like that, Reg. I just don't want - I don't want a fight."

"Aw, not from me, Bets. I'm a gentleman."

Betty snorted at that, a real laugh, and he smiled at her. He watched her walk off with a wistful ache in his chest, and then descended to the den.

Ronnie was perched on the leather couch like a bird, wild eyed. "Reginald Mantle, you just must give me the scoop!"

"Ronnie-"

"Unless you want to watch on Daddy's security cameras first?" She pulled out her IPhone and Reggie put out a hand to stop her. "No, Ronnie. Give her some privacy."

His palms itched to take her phone and watch, but he knew Betty wouldn't like it. And since of late he'd pretty much ONLY been concerned with what Betty Cooper would want him to do, he should refrain from his old ways.

Ronnie was looking at him quizzically, her head cocked.

"What is it, Veronica?" He asked tiredly.

"This is not like you at all. What's wrong with you?"

Reggie laughed and tried to channel Mr. Ego for the sake of his reputation, at least. He shrugged.

"Didn't want to see him get his feelings hurt."

"Liar! You lying liar who lies! You got it BAD for Betty! When did this happen? I know you two hooked up at the party but I honestly just thought that was the hunch punch and trying to piss off Archie, which worked for a minute but -"

Her brown eyes sparkling with excitement, she put her hand on his arm. 

He turned to look at her, summoning a half grin.

The sparkle in her eyes faded. "Reg, you really like her. You've never really liked anyone. Not even me!"

Reggie couldn't help but smile at her narcissism. "I know. It's weird, right?"

"Super weird, Reg, but I mean what's wrong? Why the long face and the fake smiles?"

Reggie gave her a quizzical look.

Ronnie rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. We are the same, Reggie Mantle. We put on this big front because we come from money and our parents taught us to put on that million dollar smile while they ignored us or threw money at our problems. Don't act like I don't know you."

"This is why we never worked out, Ron, it'd be like dating ourselves."

She waved her hand at him to dismiss him. "Don't change the subject."

Reggie ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't know, Ron, I'm just not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"I don't know, all of it! Really liking a girl and especially her maybe not liking me back and competing with someone else- look." He turned to face her, pivoting his back and shoulders. "I am ALWAYS the better guy. I'm better looking; I'm better at football."

"I can see that falling for Betty hasn't hurt your ego," Ronnie said dryly.

Reggie ignored her. "For the first time in my life, I'm scared about what happens next. I mean if she comes back in here all sad and trying not to hurt my feelings because she chose him, I just...I don't know what I'll do. I don't know what comes next."

Ronnie smiled, a rare, real one, and put her hand on his shoulder. "That's what falling in love does, Reg. You think I put up with Archie because I just have a thing for freckles? I never know what's coming next. He can't go to Harvard with me, he doesn't have the money or the grades. He could fall in love with some bimbo that transfers from the Southside for all I know, but I stay around anyway because I love the dolt. It's not a bad thing, you know."

"It feels bad." 

He pulled her into a hug and Ronnie rubbed circles on his back. "Yeah," she said softly, "sometimes it does."

He pulled back a bit to look at her. "So...wanna fool around?"

She smacked him, but not too hard, and took out her Iphone again.

"Should be over by now. You wanna check on our girl?"

Reggie took a deep breath and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is Huey Lewis The Power of Love.


End file.
